


To Be Afraid of Destruction

by Napoleon (YourMadnessExcites)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Dean, Alpha Stereotypes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Beta Sam, Blackmail, Bondage, Bully Dean, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Has Glasses, Castiel Has Issues, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel has long hair, Castiel in Heat, Castiel is Fifteen Years Old, Castiel is a Novak, Castiel's First Kiss, Castiel's First Time, Dean Cut Castiel's Hair, Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean is Seventeen Years Old, Dean is a Little Shit, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Crowley, Exhibitionist Dean, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Harassment, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Intercrural Sex, Intergluteal Sex, Jock Dean, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Nerd Castiel, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nosebleed, Nudes, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting/Cock Warming, Previous Alpha Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Revenge, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Harassment, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Castiel, Voyeur Castiel, mirror kink, omega rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMadnessExcites/pseuds/Napoleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strange development of falling for what you're against.</p><p>OR</p><p>Castiel Novak and Sam Winchester are great friends but Sam's older brother gets under Castiel's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just a brief overview, other chapters are going to be longer. Warning, abuse is present in this story to an extent just a trigger warning for anyone who may not be comfortable.

Castiel and Sam huddled into the car from the rain much to Dean’s disgust as they trudged mud along with them onto Baby’s mats. Due to their father’s irregular work patterns, Dean had been tasked with picking them up after school.

“Holy shit, how many times do I have to tell you guys not to walk in the grass before coming into the car?!”

Dean growled as he practically swerved away from the pavement so hard that Sam’s laptop bag rocked right into Castiel’s face.

“You alright Castiel? What the hell is your problem Dean?”

Sam frowned and Dean flipped him off in the rearview mirror before speeding around the corner purposely so that this time Castiel’s bag knocked him in the shoulder.

Not before long, thanks to Dean’s erratic driving, they had arrived at the Winchester’s house. The two piled out of the black Impala and onto the path that led to the house before Sam realized that his brother was reversing.

“Dad specifically said you’re not allowed to hang out with-“

“Just get inside or I’ll let the both of you starve tonight,” Dean threatened as he smoothly pulled away from the curb, on his way to Meg and Crowley.

The two boys coughed from the exhaust and dragged themselves up to the front door. 

“Your brother’s such an arse.” Castiel stated as he threw his bag onto the ground and collapsed onto Sammy’s bed without hesitation.

Castiel pulled at the shorter strands of hair behind his head and sighed. Sam gave an embarrassed expression as he said,

“I’m still really sorry about that, I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow,”

The last time Castiel had been here, he had given spoken back to Dean because he just wasn’t in the mood and the boy along with Meg had held him down and given an uneven haircut which resulted in Cas-forever broke-tiel having to pile up his allowance to get his hair cut shorter than his usual neck-length hair.

He missed how it brushed against his neck and how it shaded him from the sun at times.

“Yeah, whatever…” The blue-eyed boy mumbled as he played with the sheets, a bit lost in his thoughts.

“How was it when you found out that you were a Beta?”

Castiel glanced towards Sammy as he unpacked his laptop, powering it up.

“Well my brother,” Sam rolled his eyes, “Was already going around saying that I was going to be a Beta because I wasn’t man enough to be an Alpha, whatever the hell that means.”  
Castiel chewed at his bottom lip in consideration, possibly Sam hadn’t been the best person to ask especially since the Winchesters was known to have majorly have Alphas with the occasional Betas, so even Sammy’s status wasn’t that off.

“I think I might end up being an Omega…” Castiel murmured under his breath, almost like if he had spoken too loud his assumption would come true.

Sam frowned, “There’s nothing wrong with that, you of all people know that-”

“Don’t lecture me. I know, I know. I would be comfortable with it but I just don’t want to disappoint my mom…I mean she still believes some Omega stereotypes that have been proven wrong because she’s old fashioned but she has enough to worry about with the likes of all of us…”

Sam walked over and hugged Castiel with his big bear arms for a young teenager, reassuring him.

The both of them had fallen asleep out of starvation and hadn’t woken up until Sam’s bedroom door slammed open. The two boys startled, having fallen asleep in their hug because they had both been too lazy to move.

“Sammy, jeez, don’t tell dad what you’ve been doing or else.” 

Dean teased because honestly with Sam all sprawled out across a much smaller Castiel did look a bit suspicious.  
“Don’t be disgusting.” Sam dragged himself up, narrowing his eyes at Dean as he stood, stretching.

Castiel scoffed in return, his sleepy eyes catching Dean off guard for a second before he tossed the pizza box onto the bed.

“Just be grateful that I’m feeding you guys in the first place,” 

Dean defended, sniffing a bit because something was smelling off in the room, not bad but just unusual which was strange because Sam was such a wuss that his room was normally in a clean state.

Castiel raised his watch to his face, blinking couple of times before he saw the time.

“At minutes to one in the morning? Gee, thanks. It’s not like we’ve been starving since three in the evening.”

Castiel said in such a droned out, disinterested voice that Dean had clenched his fists at his side, growling,

“Watch your mouth, before I cut off the rest of your hair.”

“Woof.” Castiel mumbled in reply to what he saw as unnecessary canine growls and rolled onto his side, back to him.

Sam literally had to hold his brother back because Dean was just about ready to go for his throat.

“Tell your friend shut his mouth or I’ll do it for him!”

It took about two minutes before Sam could actually get him to leave but Castiel wasn’t bothered much, he instead sat there, eating his slice without a care in the world.  
After closing the door, Sam sat down frowning at Castiel.

“I don’t like him. It’s not my fault he’s a condescending Alpha.”

“Not all Alphas are like that Castiel.” Sam argued, picking up a slice for himself.

“And then they’re the ones like your brother.”


	2. Heat of the Moment? Not!

Sam and Castiel had bundled up together to watch both Star Trek and Star Trek: Into Darkness with the comforter pulled up to their chins like preschoolers. 

Sam pointed out random facts throughout and Castiel nodded towards his words of wisdom but there was a strange pain in the middle of his chest right below his sternum.

Around halfway through the second movie he just could not take it anymore and said, “I think I’m just going to sleep now, I’m a bit tired,”

Sam, enthralled with the movie didn’t may much mind and mumbled a response as Castiel turned onto his side cautiously in an attempt to find a comfortable position at around four a.m.

Later that morning when the sun had finally arisen, Castiel had awoken to heavy drumming and no matter how many times he had tried to drown the sound out with his pillow, it just wouldn’t work. 

Eventually the pain in his chest had resurfaced and he began to drag himself out of bed slowly, which woke Sam but he just fell back asleep.

Castiel rubbed his aching skull as he retrieved his glasses from the side table, stumbled out from the darkness of Sam’s room and into the hallway, squinting at the sunlight. Yep. 

He definitely missed his hair. Without a doubt, he found the sound coming from Dean’s room.

The Alpha had a routine of flooding the house with rock and roll on a morning, surprisingly Sam could sleep through it due to years of practice but Castiel on the other hand would have a headache and the words from “Carry On My Wayward Son” stuck in his head for the day.

Deciding on a diplomatic approach, Castiel reluctantly dragged himself towards the ninth circle of hell or what Sam would call Dean’s room. A band poster was stuck on the front of the door that was cracked. Yep, Kansas, whoever that was.

He tried knocking just to be polite and then shoved the door open to find Dean air-drumming with his eyes closed, listening to the sound of the music intently.

Castiel practically pounded on the door and Dean groaned at lowering the volume of the stereo system. 

“What do you want four eyes?” 

Dean, with his under eye bags and face pale with sleep yawned.

“Could you please lower the volume of your music? It’s probably only six, I don’t appreciate it and I highly doubt the neighbours do too.”

Castiel crossed his arms, lacking the energy at this point.

Dean gave him a once over; this scrawny, ocean eyed boy that stood in his boxers adjusting his glasses. He was about to speak but then he stopped without a thought. 

There was that odd smell in the air again that he couldn’t quite place but it wasn’t light this time, it was mild almost bordering on strong.

“Well? Has that music made you deaf?”

Castiel furrowed his dark eyebrows at Dean to which the Alpha inhaled his anger because he just too sleep deprived to have to deal with his little brother’s friend without almost killing him.

“Fine, whatever, just get the hell out of my room.”

He unconsciously wiped his nose from the smell as Castiel turned to leave.

“Jackarse.” Castiel mumbled under his breath.

“Nerd!” Dean yelled as Castiel closed the door but croaked because his throat was sore from singing for hours on end.

The young teen finally entered the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom, forgetting to lock the door as he stripped down and placed his glasses on the toilet tank.

As of recent, Castiel’s worries about becoming an omega had increased due to the fact that he had been experiencing a few symptoms but not enough for him to self-diagnose his statues whatever it may be.

He had been having continuing chest pains, cold shivers especially in all areas of his back and had become more dehydrated than on a normal basis.

The water would usually help but today just wasn’t his day because he could feel this rising pressure in his chest that was causing his breath to become laboured.

While Castiel was scrubbing away in the shower, Dean had been in the kitchen. His nose burning so much that he thought that he was about to catch a cold as he surveyed the fridge for any remaining pie.

With the sudden urge to pee, he carried himself to the only bathroom in the house. Stepping over the boxers on the floor assuming it was Sam’s, he raised the lid of the toilet and sighed as he relieved himself.

He sighed contently and Castiel’s ears perked up, eye sight blurry from the water and lack of his glasses, 

“Sam? Could you pass me my glasses and a towel please?”

Dean’s mind took a few seconds but he picked up Castiel’s glasses and all the towels in one hand before exiting the bathroom and slamming the door.

“Sam?” Castiel called out again as he hesitantly pulled back the curtains. 

At the sight of no one, naked as ever and the pain in his chest increasing, he panicked a bit.

Dean sneezed, wiping his nose as Castiel recognized the voice with a sneer.

“Give me back my damn glasses and towel Dean!” 

He opened the door slightly and yelled, realizing that he had been hoodwinked.

“Can’t hear you, I’m deaf, remember?”

He commented as he sat chewing on the left overs of the apple pie crumbs on his plate.

Anger had risen up like bile in Castiel because he felt vulnerable without his glasses and he was about to unleash his rage onto Dean when it felt like something exploded in his chest.

He collapsed onto his knees, crouching and grasping at his chest in pain. Whimpering and curling further into a fetal position as fire erupted across his veins.

The overwhelming smell assaulted Dean’s senses and he had to cover his nose and mouth. He found himself breathing quickly and blinked.

“S-Sam…” He tried out the first time before banging his fist against the counter and yelling out “Sam” with such urgency that the Sasquatch came running, having slipped twice.  
He wasn’t even sure what the hell was happening because Dean was crouched over the empty pie plate with a heaving chest and pointing towards the bathroom.

Sam found Castiel curled into a ball, trembling. 

Sam had trouble uncurling him but when he did, he could have seen silent tears as Castiel choked, clutching himself tightly.

“Dean…Dean what the hell did you do to him?!”

Sam screeched from the bathroom as he searched for towels before he found one on the counter and ran to cover Castiel’s form.  
Dean mumbled through his palms which irritated Sam, “What?!”

“I said I didn’t do anything to the mutt! He just freaked over a joke and then started crying and he fell over.”

He re-covered his face with one palm, unable to breathe because of the strength of the scent.

“We need to take him to the hospital…now.” 

Sam glanced back towards the bathroom door with worry before he found Dean grasping haphazardly for his keys, missing them at first.

“Go get him into the car, I just need to grab a shirt,” 

Dean muttered as he hurried to his room, pulling on a black shirt and grabbing a tissue on the way out.

He saw Sammy crawling into the backseat with Cas in his boxers and a towel wrapped around him. He crawled into the driver’s seat, started the engine and turned back to watch behind him as he reversed with the tissue covering his face.


	3. Perks of Being An Omega

Castiel’s eyes opened slowly to the white ceiling, blinking a couple times. He was lost for a second before everything registered.

“Shxt…” He mumbled to himself, digging the back of his wrists into his closed eyes. 

He wouldn’t face the issue head on but he knew, he had realized so long ago but now it was serious. A few seconds later, Sam’s head popped in and he released a sigh of relief as he ran tomorrows Castiel’s bed.

“Hey bud, how you feeling? You give me quite a scare…”

Sam commented, not sure if Castiel was up for hugs just as yet.

“Don’t look so scarred Samuel, I am still very much alive…But I have a feeling that things have just taken a turn for the worst…”

Sam’s large moose forehead crinkled, lips set in a line before he opened his mouth, “We talked about this…there is nothing wrong with-”

“Just stop-” Castiel raised his palm aggressively, “First things first, where are my glasses? …Thanks and secondly, I don’t mind whatever I am…I just…Shxt, is my mom here?”

Castiel hadn’t even thought about the possibility that she could enter at any moment, he sighed.

“We had to call her…A parent needed to be present and my dad wasn’t an option for obvious reasons.” 

Sam stated, biting his lip.

Castiel instantly felt a bitter taste arise in his mouth as he shifted uncomfortably on the hospital bed.

“Is she outside?”

“Yeah…she’s been crying for a bit now, on and off.”

Sam looked away rubbing the back of his head while a knock came at the door, a nice nurse about to check up on Castiel.

Whereas in another room of the hospital sat Dean with a tissue to his nose as he leaned his head back.

After he was sure that there was no more blood on his face, he tossed it in the can and then the doctor, Mr Chuck, came with a flash light to investigate.

He gave Dean some basic Alpha check-ups before he returned to his desk and took some notes.

“When was the last time you came in for a regulatory checkup?”

Mr Chuck questioned.

“Probably eight? Never was a major concern, came from a family of strong Alphas so Dad didn’t exactly saw the need. Though, I kind of want to find out why my nose decided that it wanted to be a gusher for no reason.”

Chuck considered before glancing up from his notes, “How often are you surrounded by Omegas and Betas on a day to day basis?”

Dean thought for a second,

“Every day I guess? Why?”

“Well your friend who came in earlier, (Dean had scoffed at ‘friend’), had experienced an aggressive present today and that could’ve possibly affected you, especially if you come from hereditarily strong Alpha genes.”

Chuck concluded to him slowly.

“That’s screwed up man, that’s my little brother’s friend.” 

Dean wrinkled his nose.

“It’s not unnatural to react that way, especially around an Omega’s revealing before their first few heats.” 

Chuck rectified.

Dean’s mind had stopped for a minute, two wires before he muttered, “O-Omega?”

“Yes indeed but the poor fellow had been suppressing it, I wonder why. Usually Omega’s revealings tend to be quite painless transitions but his became forceful because of his not accepting it.”

“Wait…Is there like a strange smell when you know, they go through whatever?” 

Dean gesticulated with his hands as if to convey his thoughts to Chuck.

“Honestly, it depends on the Omega but yes, smells may occur. Speaking of which, if a scent is part of the issue then a change to your friend’s medication should be in order.”  
He more noted the last to himself before getting up and gesturing for Dean to follow. He presented him with a seat outside in the waiting room and went to meet the nurse attending to the young Novak.

Castiel sat twiddling his thumbs as his mother, with her sad eyes, sat next to him as the nurse and Chuck relayed his Omega supplements to him.

Sam stood, rubbing his arm awkwardly because Castiel had begged him not to depart just as yet.

After arriving home, Castiel had been so embarrassed that he snuck through the house as soon as they had arrived and crept into his room as to avoid any interaction with his mother, because he was more than sure that the topic of his father would come to pass.

The poor Omega had awoken to the sound of familiar noise in his household and groaned. He couldn’t wait to be back by Sam soon, where there was peace and quiet, even Dean’s noise was nothing compared to his home, filled with raucous siblings.

The doctor had told Castiel not to fight his natural, biological makeup but honestly, he couldn’t help himself which resulted in side effects like cold, bodily shivers and headaches.

Which explained why Castiel’s head was pounding and his body temperature was below usual. He wrapped himself in his sheet and crawled over towards the other bed in the room to see that Gabriel had already awoken.

Castiel was usually the quietest in the family, more so than his mother, due to the fact that he was a little reserved at times. Though when he entered the kitchen, all members of the Novak family had fallen silent.

The youngest Novak dragged himself to the fridge, cabinet and then to his unofficial seat at the dining table with cereal and milk.

At this point he had been done until his mother decided to open her mouth.

“Castiel, dear.”

He looked up, blank, blue eyes staring at her because even though he loved her, it was obvious that Post Traumatic Stress had become an integrated part of her character.  
“I had been discussing with your older siblings and it’s been decided that an arranged marriage could be in order.”

His spoon had slipped and he clumsily tried to catch it but he fumbled and almost knocked over the bowl as well.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” 

He snapped, harsher than he needed to and his gravelly voice came out threatening in nature.

“In all realism, you will have greater chances of finding a proper Alpha for yourself if mother decides on one and if he happens to be of an affluent background then that would be a benefit to the family finances.”

Naomi had spoken almost as if she were delivering a dignified speech.

She glanced back at their mother, receiving a pleading smile from her and Castiel gagged.

Naomi practically felt as if she was second in command despite everyone else disliking her and from the looks on his other family members’ faces, Mother had only discussed it with Naomi.

Hanna, Gabriel, Gadreel, Michael and Samandriel appeared disgusted at the thought while Anna, Naomi and their mother seemed intrigued and determined on their answer.

“You want to sell him off like a piece of meat?! That’s low, even for the likes of you Naomi!”

Gabriel sneered, standing up quickly having knocked over his chair.

“How could even have such a thought? What’s the matter with you?!” 

Hannah pipped up in her soft yet angered voice as she crossed her arms, bright eyes trained on their mother.

A full on shouting between the two sides had erupted and Castiel’s eyes had become glossy.


	4. Moving Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't up to standard, I'm exhausted so I didn't get the opportunity to look over it properly, thanks.
> 
> -Napoleon.

To say that breakfast ended in a disaster would be an understatement. Castiel was completely done with Naomi, Anna and Mother’s shxt at this point and he had found himself curled up in bed, sheet pulled all the way up to his neck.

He could hear Gadreel and Gabriel shouting angrily in the corridor and winced at the sound, closing his eye shut. The morning had barely begun and Castiel honestly just wanted to pass out for about twenty years.

The door opened abruptly and slammed shut and he could hear Gabriel cursing under his breath. It happened twice more and he slowly sat up to see Michael with crossed arms talking to Gadreel in the corner while Gabriel sighed and settled next to Castiel.

He gave him a tired smile and reached over to ruffle his hair, 

“So Michael and the rest of us were talking and we came up with the idea that you could maybe stay by Sam until all of this has blown over and mother comes to her senses again, does that sound like a good idea to you?”

Castiel exhaled deeply, stretching a bit, “Y-Yeah…I don’t think Sam would mind but I know for a fact that you’d have to talk to Mr Winchester. And I might need to borrow some money because I have no guarantee that mom’s going to continue giving me allowance.”

“Don’t worry about that, we’ll sort out something amongst us until this Hell freezes over.”

Castiel nodded with little effort and slid off of his bed to go pack his bags.

“Only issue…Mom only bought so many of my supplements, I might need more but I don’t know the price, she might have the bills in one of her side table draws next to her bed.”

“You know that I could practically swipe anything.” 

Gabriel gave a mischievous grin and Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed.

“No way in hell Gabriel…I do not want to be responsible for you getting arrested.” 

He spoke as he gathered some of his jeans and began to shove them into a big duffel bag.

“Oh come on Cas-o, don’t you have any faith in your older brother? None at all?”

He gave a wider grin and started helping the younger brother with his packing.

Castiel awkwardly struggled to carry his large overnight bag into Sam’s room because he refused to accept any help. 

Fortunately for them, John Winchester had driven up for the week just to check up on things and to Dean’s irritation Sam had already filled their father in on what had transpired.

He could have felt Sam’s pitiful eyes boring into his soul through his back and Castiel practically growled in throat, 

“Would you quit staring at me for like five minutes? I do not have a terminal illness, I am not dying and most definitely I am not marrying some random stranger. It’s the 21st century for crying out loud! That is just disturbing…”

His voice had started off strong but slowly dwindled away into nothingness as he dropped the bag into the corner before gripping onto his hair, pacing a little back and forth.

It had started to grow back but not quite to the length it had been before. He was worried that even if it had regained its length from before, there might be these fringes that he wasn’t particularly use to. 

Not that it looked bad, they were actually very nice, but Castiel’s aim was to shade from sunlight and avoid conversations, not to look fashionable. 

“Sorry about that, it wasn’t intentional, I’ve just been worried about you. I had messaged and called but you didn’t return either of them, you know? It’s kind of like you just fell off the face of the planet, well more than usual.” 

Castiel’s sharp glare softened and he came to the realization that he hadn’t handled this part of the problem properly. 

Sam wasn’t the problem, he was just worried and that was just something that friends did. 

Friend, that was such a strange word to Castiel, even after he and Sam had become close. 

He kicked off his shoes next to the bag and then walked up to Sam, embracing him in a hug that had caught the moose entirely off guard at this point.

"Can we just watch over all the Matrix movies? I honestly cannot stomach the thought of any of this, I practically threw up before I came here and Hanna had to be rubbing my back..."

Castiel mumbled sadly, his mouth smelling like Listerine.

"It'll be alright pal, everything will work out somehow," Samuel patted his back twice before pulling back, "How about we go and get some popcorn from shop down the street, my treat?"

"I'll pick up two packs for the heck of it," 

The two boys hurried out of the bedroom but before they could make it out of the actual house, Dean jumped up from the couch calling out to Sam.

The moose groaned in exasperation.

"If four eyes is staying here, we seriously need to lay down some ground rules. I'm not gonna have him running about doing whatever the hell he wants."

The green eyed Alpha crossed his arms in an intimidating manner and Castiel folded his arms too, glaring defiantly.

"If you're staying here, you're going to have to help out with the chores and the cooking because I am not taking care of the both of you."

Samuel rolled his eyes, scoffing like he usually does when he's in a state of disbelief, 

"Because what you already do somehow qualifies as care."

"You really don't have one ounce of subtly, do you?"

Castiel muttered under his breath to which Dean raised an eyebrow at him but he just angrily stared at the floor. 

Indeed it was his and his brother's house, it would only be fair but he felt sick to his stomach because Dean was actually making sense, even if it was to a small degree and rudely delivered.

The Alpha sniffed for a second, rubbing his nose against the back of his hand and cleared his throat, 

"You and Sam can organize your chores together, I honestly do not care as long as it's done and you...Make sure you take your medication because I don't want to be responsible in case anything bad happens. My room and my pie are off-limits and I mean it!"

The two boys mumbled their reluctant agreements in unison, just wanting to depart at this point.

Dean sniffed again, but this time a minute trail of blood trickled down from his nostril without his noticing which caused them to gawk a bit.

"You might wanna get that..." Sam gestured, he knew that Dean was having some kind of issue with his nose but hadn't been told that it involved Castiel.


	5. Early Morning Haircuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry my update took so long

It was about three in the morning and Castiel was sleep deprived beyond recognition. 

He was kneeing over the toilet with the lid up, emptying what little he had stomached a couple hours before. Anna, Naomi and his mom were still focused on their particular plan but more so his mother.  
He didn’t mind being viewed as weak by her because she grew up in a time of ignorance, a time where Omegas were more oppressed and exploited. 

She had been socialized that way and he couldn’t fix her, having tried multiple times.

For the past weeks where he had been residing with the Winchesters, she would constantly pass to “visit” him but somehow always planned whenever none of his following siblings were around. 

Despite never having time before, she would bring cakes and pies and breads that she had baked for him while occasionally bringing up the subject of possible arranged partners.  
She would throw names at him that meant nothing and personalities that could be faked however she gushed over them as if discussing the most joyous aspects of life. 

He would smile and share treats with her as at times she would go off speaking of other things that weren’t related.

He had been somewhat enjoying the parts that weren’t relevant to him until she had suggested that they meet some of the possible together.

They had gone through a couple of candidates, ranging from the nice ones to the most obnoxious ones but what really took the cake was when his mother mentioned the Masters, he was dreading having to meet them.

Dean, covered in sweat, kicked off his covers and dropped his feet onto the floor at the sound of someone choking beyond the halls.

He peeked into the bathroom, seeing a pale bent form and decided that it was the young Novak because his brother’s form was larger.

“Not again.” 

Dean complained as he walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and returning to the bathroom.  
He tapped Castiel’s shoulder, holding out the bottle of water towards him, 

“I have no idea how your whole Omega thing works but I do not need you passing out on the bathroom floor again, I don’t need my brother whining to me.”  
Dean sniffed but thankfully he hadn’t suffered any serious nosebleeds of late. 

The supplements that Castiel had been taking wasn’t exactly of the highest quality but they were effective after the first week and a half.  
“If you want to poison me, you’d have to try better than that…” 

Castiel mumbled in a hoarse voice but he accepted the water nevertheless.  
Dean let out a dry laugh in spite of his drowsiness,

“Whatever, just try not to die on my bathroom floor four eyes. I don’t want to have to deal with the mess.”

Castiel flushed the toilet, closing the lid and shuffled about to lean his back against one of the walls. 

He gulped some water with a disgusted, close eyed expression and then was able to drink the rest much more easily.  
Dean regarded him through sleepy eyes as the kitchen light shone into the bathroom. 

He hadn’t noticed before but his dark hair had grown quite a bit since the last time he had cut it.

He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but there was just something about the way that Novak’s icy eyes contrasted with his raven hair.

With not much of a second thought, he opened up the medicine cabinet, rumbling through it until his fingers grasped the handles of the object he had been searching for.

Castiel glanced up, breathing lightly as he squinted at Dean with a scissors in his hand.

He gritted his teeth, his usual growl sounding more like a whining puppy to Dean, 

“You do not have to cut my hair…I already told you that I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“You threatened me last time so I cut it but then it was kind of funny to see you cry afterwards.”

Dean clarified, walking over to Castiel who bared his teeth at him in defense.

“You’re such a piece of shxt, you know that? Come near me and I’ll scream. Sam’s a heavy sleeper but I’m damn sure that he’ll hear me.”

“You scream and I swear I’ll kick you out which is saying something because you don’t have a lot of options, now do you?”

Dean yawned as if nothing were the matter while Castiel frowned at the sad truth.

“Either let me cut it without a fuss or I’ll beat the crap out of you if that’s what it takes for you to sit still.”

Dean threatened and Castiel gulped, hearing the Alpha in his voice.

He sat still as Dean settled behind him on the edge of the tub. He craned his neck away in irritation when Dean ran his fingers from the back of his neck through the front fringes, tugging some of it up after.

The Alpha took his time, snipping strand by strand because he knew how much it got to him. He was on about the sixth strand before Castiel roughly snatched his wrist and brought it down low enough for him to sink his canines into.

Dean literally had to pry him away by his neck because his grip was so strong, he was actually lucky because the boy’s strength would’ve been stronger but the combination of being exhausted and hopped up on supplements had him exhausted.

Castiel snapped at him again but Dean had him distanced by the throat, 

“Well doesn’t someone have a weak spot.”

He let go of his neck and grabbed onto his hair again, dragging him towards his room as he thrashed about.

Dean tossed him onto a pile of his dirty clothes and shoved the door closed, heading over to the closet.

Disoriented, Castiel rubbed the side of his head that throbbed because Dean had smacked him roughly on his way into the room.

“I gave you the option but you didn’t take it,”

Dean shrugged, coming back with some rope that he had stashed away in his closet from when he had helped his Uncle with some renovations at his house.  
There was a brief struggle between them before Dean had Castiel’s arms pulled behind his back at a painful angle.

He shoved him onto the dirty, red rug before tying his hands together tightly and looping the rope around his mid-section in a skilled knot behind his back.

Castiel wiggled uncomfortably before feeling the weight of Dean sitting down on his lower back.

With less gentle handling this time, he yanked the boy’s hair up and started snipping with little care in the world for how Castiel felt.

Castiel whined at the strain that his neck was suffering from,

“One of these days...I can’t wait for you to be in my position… I’ll make you regret it.”


	6. Without His Hair, He Felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my favourite chapter but it was necessary for the plot, but I have plans for the next one, just saying for you guys to be prepared ^_^

Castiel awoke slowly, eyes burning as he blinked. He attempted to move his arms but pain shot through them into his upper back and he whimpered.

He had forgotten with the deep sleep that he had but reality was slowly caving in. His eyes had been burning because he had remembered falling asleep with tearing up.

His head didn’t throb as much but if he thought back for some seconds, he could feel the resounding smack of Dean’s hand, hoping to God that he didn’t bruise.

He had slept in an almost fetal position during the night and now he was slowly dragging his knees up in an attempt to get to his feet.

He kept his upper body as still as possible, his arms having grown a bit numb and painful with the few hours he had slept on the red rug.

Stumbling like a newborn, he had gotten to his feet and balanced but made the mistake of looking down in the process.

Castiel had seen mini piles of his hair scattered across Dean’s floor, some even caught on his person.

Disgust arose in his throat as he staggered back but tripped on some of Dean’s dirty clothes and collapsed backwards onto his arms with no way to catch himself or soften his fall.

If he had fallen normally, it wouldn’t have been painful just a bit sore but after having his arms tied up at that awkward angle for a couple hours, agony erupted.

He faced sideways, back arching away from ground as he screeched and cursed in a nonsensical manner.

Dean zapped awake, startled by the uncommon sound and an uneasiness vibrated throughout his body.

Castiel instinctively screamed out for Sam, not necessarily for help but as a form of mental comfort.

Dean threw his sheets off effortlessly, having jumped to his feet as disorientation had arisen with the scream.

He caught sight of Novak, wriggling in pain and relaxed a little.

It hadn’t been a nightmare, he was fine.

Before he could’ve opened his mouth, the house phone began to ring and he sighed, walking towards it.

“Hello?”

Dean answered in a hoarse voice, scratching his neck as if someone hadn’t been tied up in his room.

Castiel released another whimper and Dean walked over to hover above him with the cordless and Castiel dragged himself away, into some of the clothes on the floor.

His chest heaved as the pain slowly subsided but his oceanic eyes were trained on Dean out of fear, much to the Alpha’s delight.

He listened to the other person on the phone responding accordingly until the conversation ended.

Castiel had been smart enough to remain silent despite the killer look on his face and Dean was quite pleased with that.

“What’s with that face?”

Dean inquired, his voice deep and gritty due to him having just awaken for the third time that morning.

Novak glared at him, then at the floor as he tried to unravel the rope by himself but would wince at the soreness.

He sat staring aimlessly at the floor, not quite sure what to do as he was too stubborn to ask for assistance.

“You gonna ask for help or just sit there all day? Your mom’s on her way here. That was her on the phone.”

Dean spoke, a smug expression plastered across his face but Castiel just dragged his legs, so that he faced the other direction.

He sighed at Castiel’s reaction and then left the room.

Novak’s head hung low, stomach rumbling as he heard Dean enter the room again, switching on the music but up until now Castiel didn’t look his way.

He wondered if Sam had left the house already for the morning.

Dean walked over Castiel’s legs and sat down in front of him with some left over Chinese food and a can of sprite.

Castiel frowned, stomach aching as he stared at Dean eating.

“Want some?” Dean asked innocently with a smile, “You’ll have to open your mouth though,”

“Go fxck yourself, I’d quicker throw myself out of a window.”

Minutes later, Castiel stood in the bathroom with the shower running as he inspected his busted lip with a blank expression.

He was just totally done with everything at this point but it wasn’t like he had figured out how to change his life yet.

Castiel still had some of Dean’s dried blood on his chin from when he had bitten him and despite having been untied, he could still feel the rope’s fibre rubbing against his rope-burnt wrists.

His neck, thankfully, had no bruising but he could still feel Dean’s hand. This wasn’t what troubled him but it was the memory of someone else that was triggered that had him scared and the more he stared into the mirror, the more he saw that person.

Dean stood in the corridor, back against the wall as he breathed slowly.

He had found himself infatuated with the storm in Castiel’s eyes.

He liked it too much.

Castiel was seated in the living room of the Masters as his mother spoke with Mr Masters. His elbow had been sunken into the arm rest and his cheek rested against his fist.

The drive to the residence had been chilly since his mother had the windows down with his neck feeling extra cold but he didn’t disturb her.

He had worn a black, long sleeved sweater to hide his wrists which wasn’t questioned due to the weather and he made up some trivial lie about his lip.

Though what bothered him most was the fact that he felt naked without his hair.  
Such a thought lead to another thought.

He had felt naked in front of Dean, well, in the figurative sense but then he had accidentally pictured the literal sense and cringed a bit.

He could only imagine the mocking comments of the Alpha.

Castiel scoffed to himself. Knowing Dean, he was probably one of those Alphas who had this image of being adored by his Omega at all times, one who would only live to obsess and fuss over him like he was some child and of course, his omega would probably have to have perfect body measurements and whatnot.

He felt someone shaking him, interrupting his mental state.

“Hmmm?”

“Mr Masters was speaking to you Castiel, mind your manners.”

He nodded, turning to face the man properly, “Sorry sir, what was it that you said?”

“I was saying that I believe that both you and my children attend the same school. Crowley and Meg? You ought to at least seen them about.”

Mr Masters smiled, friendlier than ever, which was the least that Castiel could say for the man’s children.

Meg was a prankster and trouble maker but only when she was bored or vengeful, Castiel didn’t mind her because she wasn’t malicious whereas Crowley on the other hand was an entirely different story.

“Yes, but I never had a chance to interact with them on a personal level,”

Castiel smiled, small and coolly, praying to God that any possible proposal be between him and Meg rather than him and Crowley.

He wasn’t going to go through with it either way but honestly, Meg was the better bet in his micro-opinion because he had heard rumours of Crowley being a particularly “handsy” guy which Castiel wasn’t impressed by.

“Well then, if time permits and your mother allows, maybe all of us could have a small luncheon to get acquainted?”

Mr Masters proposed this directly to Castiel which he was grateful for, the man was considering his feelings about this situation unlike his mother who jumped to agree without any consultation.

Though Mr Masters did glance towards her with a smile and then back at him for his opinion.

“Um, I might have some school work to organize so I’m not entirely sure…But maybe.”

Mr Masters nodded in agreement, “Understandably true. I do hear the kids complaining quite a lot about their studies.”

Much to Castiel’s delight, he was able to weasel his way out of the remainder of the conversation without much effort.

After a long morning Castiel arrived back at the Winchesters, exhausted and emotionally tired.

So much so that he dragged himself into Sam’s bedroom and half stripped on his way to the bed, leaving clothes on the floor.

The moose groaned, leaving his laptop on the bed, gathering Castiel’s stuff and piling them in a corner.

“I’m guessing that it was an extremely tough day?”

Sam questioned, leaning over to take Castiel’s glasses from him to rest on the side table.

“That would be the biggest understatement.”

Castiel huffed, covering up to his neck, as he snuggled deeper into the sheets.

“I hate to be the one to suggest this but…I think honestly you should do some school work tonight, even if it’s just halfway after a nap.”

Sam frowned, a bit worried about his best friend as he stared at his busted, bottom lip.

In Castiel’s favour, his wrists weren’t as red as before and with the current lightning of Sam’s room, it was nearly impossible to see the pinkish skin.

“Eventually…”

Castiel yawned, eyes drooping as he buried himself in the sheets, not bothered by homework in the least.

Sam sighed with a smile and patted the curled up Castiel while his eyes returned to his laptop.


	7. Just One of Those Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Happy New Year! This chapter is a bit longer than usual and don't worry, there will be a happy ending to this fic. Ps I'm going to start working on the next chapter right now so I can upload it soon. And apologizes for any mistakes, I'm a bit exhausted as usual.
> 
> -Napoleon

Dean exhaled, removed his helmet and then ran his fingers through his chestnut hair.

The day had started off white and clear before the stormy weather inevitably sunk in which had resulted in the dark clouds that seemed to swallow up any colour of the sky.

  
He had been preoccupied with the vastness of the darkness and how it casted shadows across the football field.

 

To such an extent that he heard the words of his football coach but could not make sense of them.

  
Instead, he listened to the thunder exploding above them all like wrath.

  
After he and his team mates had been dismissed, Dean returned to the locker room and opted to have a hot shower to warm up before having to deal with the temporal weather.

  
He happened to brush his nose and his face set into a thin line at the red stream at the back of his hand.

  
On the other side of the field, Castiel was curled up against the back entrance stairs of the school, having a nap.

 

The last week hadn’t exactly been the easiest for him and sleep had been hard to come by.

 

Dean came across the sleeping Novak, who shivered in his sleep, and exhaled.

The scent was back again, for a few days actually, but at the moment it was different.

  
That after rain smell had mixed in with it and Dean would not have admit it aloud but he took a deep breath just because he desired to.

  
He leaned over, nudging the boy’s shoulder until he rose slowly, glacial eyes staring up at him.

  
The car park was not too far from their location but the walk of silence was still a bit awkward, even after they had settled into the Impala and departed.

  
Their drive was about half an hour before pulling in front of the institution.

  
“I’ll just…urgh, stay in the car…”

Dean mumbled, having knowledge of the situation but too uncomfortable to step out.

  
“Whatever…”

Castiel banged the door shut and the only reason Dean didn’t kill him was because he knew what it was like to have family trouble.

Dean wasn’t fully informed to a T but he did know that one of Castiel’s brothers had been arrested, though he was unaware as to why.

  
Close to an hour later, there was a knocking at the window and Dean jumped at the sound.

A short, hooded figure was trembling in the rain and Dean leaned over to unlock and push open the door.

  
“H-hold on, wait,”

Dean leaned back, grabbing an old towel that he sometimes uses for football practice and laid it out on the seat.

  
“T-Thanks…”

Castiel murmured, settling onto the towel with trembles, “I had been tapping on the window for about two minutes now…”

  
The blue eyed boy stared at him, however there wasn’t much hatred in his eyes as usual.

He just seemed tired with the bags under his eyes.

  
Vulnerable.

  
“Sorry…I get a tad drowsy after practice, especially on days like today.”

  
“Days like today…”

Castiel stared out the frontal window and sighed.

  
He didn’t care if Dean saw him like this, on days like today he had minimal strength.

  
Dean groaned, stretching his sore muscles as he unclipped his seat belt and tossed Castiel some dry clothes from his gym bag because honestly the kid was such a mess, that he genuinely felt sorry for him.

  
Though such a thought made him even more uncomfortable.

  
Castiel pulled off his hood, tilting his head to the side slightly as he regarded Dean in utter confusion,

“Are you feeling alright Winchester? Is this supposed to be your sick idea of a joke?!”

  
His voice was defensive and Castiel looked just about ready to attack Dean, however, this time he might go for his neck instead of his wrist.

  
Oddly enough, such a possibility had created some excitement in Dean.

  
Whereas Castiel’s veins had become more prominent in his neck and he growled lowly in his throat.

  
He rose his palms in surrender, heart hammering within suffocating ribs because Castiel’s anger had affected his scent much more than Dean needed at this point.

  
“It’s not a joke. You yourself said that it’s just one of those days right? This doesn’t mean anything changes between us.”

  
The fiery waves in his eyes seemed to come to a calm as Castiel nodded slowly, realization dawning.

  
He unzipped his jacket, and removed his navy blue shirt to toss them onto the mat before pulling on the slightly too large black shirt and the red, plaid shirt over it.

  
“You calm now? Not feeling like ripping out my throat anymore?”

  
Dean joked half-arsed because honestly he knew that he had no right to attempt to cheer him up.

  
“I always feel like ripping out your throat, that’s nothing new…but yes…thanks I guess…”

  
The Alpha nodded more to himself than to the Omega.

*

Entering the house after parking, Dean shut the door behind them as Castiel dusted the water droplets from his hair.

 

He then headed towards Sam's room, to collect a hanger so that he could leave the navy blue shirt and hoodie out to dry.

 

Dean tossed his belongings into his room before returning to the kitchen and setting out ingredients on the counter while Castiel lingered about aimlessly.

 

John and Sam weren't home because they had driven to the town over for the evening which meant that Castiel and Dean were stuck alone in the quiet house as rain thudded against the roof.

 

"What are you making for dinner?"

 

Castiel questioned, not capable of walking into the silence of Sam's room to worry about his brother.

 

Dean sighed, putting the playlist on his cell phone to play and resting it away from the ingredients,

 

"Probably burgers, it'll be the quickest at this point unless you wanna order in?"

 

Castiel had not heard the question, having zoned out for a bit until Dean walked over and snapped his fingers,

 

"Hey, Novak, come on answer me, I'm starving."

 

Dean complained, due to the fact that training had taken whatever energy he had earlier.

 

"S-Sorry, whatever is fine, I'm not really in the mood to eat night now..."

 

Dean frowned, Castiel staring down at the floor with his nose wrinkled in his vexed state.

 

The Alpha knock his foot against Castiel's own so that he would look up at him.

 

 

Opal irises caught his attention as they stared up at him through dark lashes.

 

“I won’t have you moping around like that, you’ll upset Samantha and as annoying as he is, that’s still my little brother,”

 

“You wouldn’t understand, everything comes easy for you,”

 

Castiel scoffed, glancing away with crossed arms as he sank into himself by slouching.

 

“Novak, don’t push your luck with me, especially if I’m genuinely trying not to be a jerk about it.”

 

Dean grasped under Castiel’s jaw, just to scare him a bit which led to the Omega scratching at his hand with his nails.

 

He gulped and then Dean could feel every breath that he took as he stared up defiantly at him.

 

“You just don’t get it do you? I have so much shxt to deal with, my brother’s in jail for theft, my mother’s cutting off my supplements because I refuse to listen to her nonsense and I might end up engaged to that sexual deviant Crowley…”

 

Castiel spewed out so quickly that he had fallen short of breath, Dean’s hand not being exactly helpful.

 

Finally, they were getting somewhere so that Novak would be able to vent until Dean had fully registered what he had said.

 

The Alpha’s eyebrows knitted together.

 

It couldn’t be…Could it?

 

“Sexual deviant? First off who even says that and Crowley? As in my friend Crowley Masters?”

 

Dean’s eyebrow had risen, his grip loosening so that Castiel could breathe a little easier.

 

“Is there any other?”

 

Blue eyes narrowed at him, canines baring at Dean.

 

“If there’s any condolences, that’s never happening, he isn’t what you’d call the “domestic type” so if his father’s up to this, then you should just forget about it. If there’s a problem with your brother, then I’ll ask dad to make a call to my uncle Bobby who works in the service and I do not care how you do it but work out your damn supplements or stop suppressing your biology because I don’t need any damn nosebleeds coming back.”

 

“I do not suppress anything…You don’t have a right to make that assumption.”

 

He sorted, shoving his hand away and leaning back against the counter to establish distance between them.

 

“You haven’t been out of supplements for about a week now because that’s when my nosebleeds started back, so either find some way to purchase them or man the fxck up and accept the fact that you’re an omega!”

 

Dean had raised his voice a bit higher than usual to which Castiel instinctively stood up straight as if lightning had sparked up his spine.

 

“So what? Your nosebleeds come back, that’s not going to be the end of the world. Don’t be so dramatic Winchester!”

 

Dean invaded his space, leaning down with his palms on either side of the counter with his face inches away from Castiel’s.

 

His expression was dead serious in nature.

 

“I know you’re young and inexperienced but let’s make this simple for you four eyes. I am an Alpha. Alphas were made for various things, one of them being breeding and you’re an Omega, you’re meant to be bred, got that? I don’t need you unintentionally wagging your tail for me every time you pass just because you refuse to accept what you are.”

 

Dean’s grip had tightened on the counter, his nails biting into it as Castiel tried to keep his legs straight because they were shaking uncertainly.

 

“What the hell do you mean wagging my tail for you? Have you lost your mind or did you miss the part with us practically disagreeing with each other’s existences for the past few years.”

 

“All Omegas have scents but yours is a lot stronger when you suppress that part of you which leads to it affecting me because your scent screws up my nose and your pheromones are everywhere, all over the house and damn furniture and in my damn car!”

 

Castiel had opened his mouth to speak but it fell shut. Add another problem to his list, this was embarrassing to even contemplate. To think that he had been flaunting without even knowing and to Dean of all people made a fiery burn to his cheeks arise as he turned to leave the conversation, ducking under the Alpha’s arm.

 

“Oh no you don’t, I’m not finished with you-“ Dean had looped his arm around Castiel’s mid-section pulling him back which wasn’t exactly the smartest thing to do, especially since he got a whiff of his and Castiel’s scents mixing because the kid still had on his shirt.

 

He had stopped moving, afraid that Dean might lose his temper with him but instead, the Alpha curiously sniffed at the scent before he hesitantly brought up his free hand to run his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

 

Novak had held his breath on instinct, grateful for the clothes between them because he didn’t want the Winchester to feel the trembling of fear with his back to his chest.

 

“Your hair is getting a little bit shaggy isn’t it Novak?”

 

The Omega nodded slowly, feeling the strength of Dean’s arm trapping him.

 

Castiel, already flustered, just desired to scurry away at this point because he wasn’t sure if Dean was messing with him as usual or that was the pheromones getting to him.

 

“Are you going to let me cut it this time or do I have to tie you up again?”

 

The green eyed Alpha moved over to catch a glimpse of Castiel’s facial expression as he submissively peered at the floor.

 

“I’ll let you cut it…Just don’t tie me up again.”

 

Dean snickered, ushering Castiel over to one of the chairs in the living room while Dean grabbed a scissors from the kitchen draw.

 

The Omega twitched when he felt the Alpha’s hands again, giving his hair some tugs before he heard the snipping of his strands.

*

Sam had returned later that night with his dad who was heading straight back to the town over.

 

Considerate not to wake anyone up, he locked the front door with his keys and headed for his room to which he saw an oddity, his best friend sleeping before nine o’clock.

 

He changed out into his pajamas, a bit tired from the long round trip drive and curled into bed with a yawn and confused look over Castiel’s newly trimmed hair.


	8. Betting On A First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we're getting somewhere *wink wink*, thanks for all the comments all of you make my day because I like hearing what your interpretations are and I'm excited because it's so close to 100 kudos but really, please enjoy the chapter.
> 
> -Napoleon

It was strange, Castiel honestly felt sick to his stomach.

It was like, those moments when you found out that someone fancied you and then every interaction or therefore lack of became the most awkward times because you weren’t exactly sure how to act.

To say that paranoia had sunken into Castiel would not have been a strong enough statement.

He had been twitchy recently, extremely self-conscious about his physical self and actions.

Unable to get his hands on supplements, he had opted instead to cover himself with some cologne that he had borrowed from one of his brothers to mask his scent as much as possible.

Since that time in the kitchen, Castiel had begun cutting his own hair whenever length became a problem, before Dean ever had a chance.

He wanted the Alpha away from him because he wasn’t sure why all of a sudden all his nerves were on edge.

Dean should’ve kept his mouth shut and not spewed such nonsense to him.

Then again, who’s to say he wasn’t just messing with Castiel, would not have been the first time.

However, ever since Castiel tried to somewhat accept himself a couple weeks ago, he could honestly feel it.

The warmth was underlying in skin like a fever causing him to feel flushed as if an evening wind was blowing on a hot afternoon and sluggish as if he had just gotten out of bed.

He gulped, shaking his head with a self-loathing chuckle as he wondered if Dean had noticed how peculiar he had been and if he would mentally ridicule him.

 Castiel felt as if everything were upside down but he splashed his face with water and headed back to the door unfortunately to see the British Alpha before him.

To make a long story short, since Castiel had practically flat out rejected that luncheon the first time, his mother had crafted a plan to get him there against his will; though it was probably Anna and Naomi who hatched the plan together.

His mother had organized with John Winchester and Erik Masters over the phone to have some sort of afternoon get together in the Masters backyard to everyone’s own sour delight but the evening around the pool hadn’t been as painful as expected considering the warring Novaks separated themselves to avoid a civil war and enjoyed the music and food along with the other invitees.

Some families from the community, even kids from the local schools but then Crowley had to ruin it.

Castiel was probably about the same height as him, the boy mirroring as the door for the bathroom swung open, though Crowley was actually older than him with thick, black hair and a permanent smirk on his face, one that made Castiel want to gag.

Castiel had felt his eyes on him throughout the time he had been outside, catching up with his siblings but he tried to ignore it.

He had spoken to him once or twice out of politeness because Mr Masters seemed to be really nice but that was obviously about to change.

“Excuse me…”

Castiel murmured, trying not to think badly of him. The only true thing he knew about Crowley was that he was friends with Dean which didn’t shine much positive light on him.

“Actually I was hoping we could have a private conversation love,”

Crowley closed the door behind him and Castiel’s skin prickled with apprehension.

“I’ve been told that our parents are trying to set us up together, I’m not quite sure how I feel about that though I must say that your eyes are quite spectacular. Quite rare to see an Omega with blue eyes.”

Crowley spoke, advancing towards Castiel with a contemplative look,

“Never noticed before but you’re actually quite adorable, especially with that glare of yours love,”

Castiel huffed, not particularly in the mood to discuss his eye colour,

“I wouldn’t have guessed such a thing and mutations have always peaked an interest in the world.”

Somewhere outside near the pool with Meg, Dean was laughing at something she had said.

Sam ran past them with some other girls and boys his age and dived into the pool, soaking both Dean and Meg to which they shouted, happily.

“I’ll go get us some towels just in case we end up freezing to death,”

Dean spoke, smiling on his way inside because his brother seemed happy, even John Winchester was having a grand ol’ time.

The party had been centralized outside by Mr Masters so when Dean walked into the house, there was silence.

However, as he walked on his way to the basement to acquire towels as he had done many times before at the Masters’ residence, he smelt something familiar but a bit sour to it.

At first he had ignored the smell, then heard someone yelp before there was a thud.

He followed the scent to the bathroom and knocked on the door, curiously he called out,

“Novak…You in there by chance?”

The door swung open forcefully, nearly slamming Dean in the face as a crossed arm, deadly omega stomped out over a crumpled up Crowley who was clutching between his legs.

“Bloody devil,”

Crowley cursed, groaning in his fetal position.

Dean turned to Castiel, raising his eyebrows in question to which Castiel shrunk a little.

He was probably going to kill him.

“He tried to get a grab at me so I kicked him, hopefully he can’t procreate…”

Castiel huffed.

He glanced away from Dean who he had only just realized was still in his swimming trunks with droplets in his brown hair.

Castiel cringed, staring at the floor because even though he knew that he was right, Dean was probably going to turn this around on him.

That’s what he thought until he heard laughter coming from the Alpha,

“Serves you right Crowley, you can be so freaking creepy, jeez,” Dean leaned over, dragging him to his feet and gave him a light push in the direction of the party, “Trust me, he’s not one of those, now get your arse outside.”

Castiel’s mood had gone sour and his shoulders slouched,

“Is he usually like that?”

“Pretty much. He has his good moments but they’re usually outweighed by the bad,”

Castiel nodded, as if he had actually been thinking anything though the truth was he didn’t want to go back outside.

“Hey…Um, you alright? I mean…Mind helping me get some towels from the basement?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah, whatever…”

Castiel rubbed his temples and ushered Dean to go on ahead. He was so uncomfortable about the thought of Crowley coming back that he had forgotten about his avoid Dean Agenda.

They walked down the carpeted stairs after Dean had switched on the light and Dean dug around in the cupboards while Castiel leaned against the wall.

He was staring around aimlessly until his eyes landed on Dean's back without much thought until he saw the fashion in which the Alpha's muscles in his upper back stretched as he rummaged through the cupboard.

He rubbed his loose forearm with his hand and gulped, feeling slightly warm again.

He closed his eyes, reminding himself that whatever Dean had said before was probably just a joke, meant to mess with him.

However, learning to accept being an Omega without supplements was hard, he would sometimes get the burning simmer under his skin at the worse of times like now.

Castiel parted his lips and breathed out, it wasn't sexual in the least but there was an underlying to it that caused Dean's ears to perk up.

He glanced back around, seeing Castiel with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you alright? The Crowley thing didn't get to you did it?"

Castiel opened his eyes, mouth set in a line as he sighed,

"Not really but urgh, to think he tried to kiss me isn't exactly a joy either,"

Dean laughed quietly,

"Imagine having him as a first kiss, God bless whoever the hell that was,"

Castiel chuckled nervously, as he glanced away at the dust in the corner, "Yeah..."

 He raised his eyebrow at the peculiar notion, walking forward with his smug, half smirk,

"Castiel. Have you ever been kissed before?"

"Obviously..."

Novak said with bitterness even though his cheeks were a bit flushed.

"More like obviously not, looks like Crowley's going to be your first kiss after all,"

Dean teased as he stretched, cracking his back with a relieved sigh,

"I mean, I would volunteer but we don't exactly see eye to eye,"

Castiel crossed his arms, leaning off the wall with a frown,

"That's honestly insensitive, I have no idea where his mouth has been...If it's one thing, don't joke about this."

"I wasn't exactly joking,"

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, finding it a bit hard to  breathe through his nose due to Castiel's scent that lingered around the room, in a captivating manner.

Grateful that he could not smell Crowley on him.

"I think the pheromones are getting to your head..."

"Probably but you're afraid aren't you?"

Dean prayed for poor Meg who was probably freezing by the pool but right now he was bit preoccupied.

He did tell himself that he would play it safe but having seen Castiel squirm or shift about whenever he entered a room had become quite amusing over the past month.

"As if I would be scared by you, don't bet it on your life Winchester," 

Castiel watched him carefully, as if prey was sizing up its predator.

An idea blossomed in Dean's mind.

"So wouldn't be scared to make a bet with me?"

"Depends on what's in it for me..."

"A month's supply of supplements and no chores for that same month but only if you can survive a five minute kiss without flaking out,"

Castiel contemplated, he was about to say no but then he felt another wave of warmth and then he began to consider.

"What do you get if you win...?"

Dean tapped his chin in thought before saying,

"You clean and maintain my room for a month and the same goes for the Impala, inside and outside."

Castiel thought over his desperation,  he honestly needed the supplements and he didn't have the means to afford them.

"Only on one condition...that I'm allowed to grow out my hair again."

Dean was about to protest when Castiel said firmly,

"Or no bet."

 "Fine. But it's not like you're going to win anyways,"

 Dean had closed the space between them and Castiel could feel his insides melting but Dean had just raised his wrist instead, setting an alarm for five minutes,

"You sure you can handle this Novak? You can always back out of it now while you still have your dignity,"

"Hilarious," 

Castiel barked sarcastically, yanking Dean down by his neck and narrowing his oceanic eyes that seemed like a chilly blue in this lightening at the Alpha who was earnestly surprised,

"Just shut up and kiss me so that I could win already,"

Dean's smirk plastered across his face before he aggressively grabbed the hair at the back of Castiel's head and kissed him roughly.


	9. Better or Worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for all the positive reviews and kudos, all of you brighten my day! 
> 
> Honestly, this chapter wasn't exactly how I wanted it to be but I hope you enjoy ^_^  
> NB BTW, If my updates are a bit slower than usual, it's because I've been really sick with terrible headaches but I'll try to keep up.
> 
> :') Have fun reading <3

Castiel stood outside in the blistering sun as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

The shine was impeccable and surprisingly enough Castiel had taken pride in his work.

The Impala was finally clean and Castiel dropped all the cleaning products into the bucket and turned off the hose.

He dragged himself up to and into the house, barefoot. He made a beeline for the kitchen and gulped down a glass of water before lying down on the couch.

The day had been humid and he shifted around, curling into the side of the couch with a huff of hot air.

Castiel was supposed to clean Dean’s room afterwards but decided that a couple minutes nap would be in order, especially since Dean had gone to the store, he wasn’t here to bother him.

Ten minutes had passed and Dean had finally made it back from the store and he headed straight to his room, guessing that Novak would be there but he was greeted with his same messy room and no Castiel.

It was only when he had walked back out, he had spotted the boy curled up on the black leather sofa.

He shook his head, walking towards and glancing down at him.

Castiel’s cheeks had been become pink with the weather and he seemed to breathe heavier than usual, exhaling with an audible sound.

He had his plastic bag on one arm and reached his free hand over to pass a gentle hand through Castiel’s hair, watching as the boy stirred lightly, turning in the other direction.

“Hey, wake up.”

Dean spoke, stooping down and tapping the back of his hand on Castiel’s pink-tinted cheek.

The boy shuffled, blinking his eyes in confusion and as he registered Dean’s face, he groaned.

“Leave me alone Winchester…I’ll finish your room later, not right now.”

Castiel semi-sat up, eyes heavy with sleep as he yanked his legs to his chest because Dean was about to drop down onto the couch.

“And to think, I was actually going to commend you on a job well done with the Impala,”

Dean snorted, pulling out a tray of apple pie and ripping the clear covering while nudging Castiel’s ankle with his foot.

“Go get me a fork from the kitchen.”

Dean had more stated than asked to which Castiel was about to get up and then froze, leaning back against the armrest.

He was about to claim that he did not have to but before that could transpire, Dean added in an exasperated ‘please’.

Castiel frowned, climbing over Dean’s out stretched legs and making his way to the kitchen to get him a fork.

Dean dug into the bag and pulled out two, small rectangular boxes which he kept besides him until Castiel came back, handing Dean the fork passive-aggressively and returning to his awkward legs to chest position on the inside of the couch.

“Catch this.”

He ordered, tossing the boxes to Castiel who fumbled, one box dropping on the ground and the other on Castiel’s side.

Dean began eating his pie with a sigh of happiness while switching on the television in search of something to watch.

Castiel picked up the boxes, realizing that they were one in the same as he examined them.

Loup Garou’s Omega Supplements.

Castiel’s eyebrows pinched together at Dean who was busy ravaging the apple pie that did not stand a chance.

“But I lost the bet.”

Castiel said with a perplexed expression.

“I know that, but it was kind of my fault since I cheated.”

Dean snickered to himself with an arrogant expression as Castiel recalled what had happened.

The kiss had felt foreign to Castiel at first, honestly just the concept of kissing on a whole felt strange to him.

Dean had taken the lead and Castiel was practically clumsy, not quite sure what to do.

He had felt a gush of Dean’s breath against his face and he had inhaled, gulping as he felt that simmer under his skin heating up.

His palm had slipped from the back of Dean’s neck because he had felt it become clammy due to his nerves.

“I knew you didn’t have it in you Novak,”

Dean taunted him against his lips and grinned that stupid grin that infuriated Castiel who take a deep breath and tried again.

He mimicked Dean’s movements, slowly getting the hang of it before he found himself sort of enjoying it.

Kissing, not Dean. He thought to himself.

The same simmering in Castiel’s skin had become a feverish boil as he reached up to grasp behind Dean’s neck again, digging his nails into the flesh there.

The burning had begun to spread throughout his body, this fire in his chest made him return the kiss ferociously with underlying snarls.

Dean on the other hand had been drowning in Castiel’s scent after the Novak had become comfortable with the intimate exchange.

It had not ever been such a thick scent before now. It was like a really heavy cinnamon scent, like when you order those hot drinks from coffee shops or when cinnamon rolls are finished baking, only, Dean had never realized that such a scent could be so sexual.

He had never realized that Castiel Novak and the word sexual could have ever been directly related.

Dean’s breathing had become ragged as Castiel’s nails would continuously switch between scratching aimlessly behind his neck to these slow, sensual drags.

Castiel in his confused heat had wanted more.

He wanted to trail his hands down the Alpha’s back, to dig his fingertips into the strong muscle beneath whereas Dean had desired to attack the Omega’s pale neck, leaving it dark and bruised.

However, they both kept themselves in check.

Though, Dean’s large palms did come to rest on Castiel’s lower back causing him to jump which in turn made Dean snicker.

Dean’s grasp tightened as he guided Castiel towards the wall with him and Castiel stumbled along without any thought, too desperate to lose this new feeling.

The Alpha, a bit paranoid, had reached to turn off the light switch on the wall haphazardly just before he had forced Castiel’s back against the wall to which the Omega gasped.

At this point, the two had long forgotten why they had started kissing in the first place.

For the first time, the fire in Castiel’s bones was finally being released.

Dean on the other hand was more occupied with drowning Castiel in the same fashion that the Omega’s scent had been drowning him for so long.

He had grasped the boy’s face tightly between his large hands, basically devouring his mouth as he suffocated him against the wall.

Dean had kicked the Omega’s legs apart, holding him strongly in place as he invaded every ounce of his personal space.

It had become some sort of power trip for him as he could literally feel Castiel falling apart in his presence.

His kisses had become a lot less fierce, the hands around his neck had loosen and going by the buckling of his legs, if it was not for Dean, Castiel would’ve probably been on the floor by now.

Dean knew that he was taking advantage of Castiel, honestly it was the boy’s first kiss and it would’ve been unrealistic to have expected him to keep up.

Although, despite the instinct that Dean felt in the pit of his gut that told him to do so much worse, he kept himself focused on the kiss alone.

So much so, that at first he hadn’t felt Castiel’s much smaller palms on his chest urging him wordlessly to back away.

It was only when he felt Castiel’s mouth pulling away that he drew back.

Dean’s eyes opened slowly and every breath that he drew was as pain as the next.

He stared down at Castiel whose eyes were still closed as he seemed to whimper with every other breath.

His blue eyes only opening when a shrill sound erupted in the darkness with a tiny light appearing.

Both their glazed over eyes stared at the watch on Castiel’s wrist, trying to remember why it was going off in the first place.

Gradually, the pieces fell into place as Dean gave an uncomfortable half-smile,

“Guess I win…”

Back in present day time, Castiel had long left the couch.

Opting to spend the rest of the day with Sam at the air-conditioned library.

Over the past week or so, Castiel hadn’t been feeling like himself.

He had been taking the supplements and luckily for him, they were of a higher quality than the ones that he’d usually get but he just felt odd.

Like just riding from home to school in the Impala had become so nerve wrecking for him that he would try to sleep on the backseat while Sam sat in the front, only to lay there with closed eyes as Sam and Dean talked upfront.

He felt as if something had been ignited inside of him and he wasn’t sure if it was for better or worse.


	10. Sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, after being sick I had to catch up on a literal pile of homework and I have exams soon which is hectic but I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a bit "interesting" but enjoy nevertheless, I'm probably gonna try to update tomorrow morning as well. Kudos and positive comments are always welcomed and thanks from everyone for the support, it means so much. BTW, just a warning, sexual themes and sexual exploration is going to be emerging soon in the chapters. And don't worry, I will eventually explain Dean's obsession with Castiel's hair.
> 
> BTW, if you guys have any fanfiction that you all would like me to write, my tumblr is YourMadnessExcites.
> 
> -Napoleon

The differentiation between Castiel’s mood and that of the school was beyond a tear in space.

There was an underlying buzz in the mainstream population of the school as an upcoming game was soon to come.

Unfortunately for Castiel, the school loved to prompt student body togetherness which he didn’t mind but honestly today just wasn’t the day for him.

The majority of his class mates sat a bit further than him as he had himself huddled by one of the tables closer to the corner of the room.

Crowley who hadn’t quite accepted his rejection had been bothering him more and more to the point where it was sickening.

He was a touchy person in the literal sense, Castiel would be minding his own business and he’d feel someone grab at his waist or wrap an arm around his shoulder or try to make a pass at his arse.

He had spoken to a teacher about it and the fool had the audacity to claim that Crowley was trying to “show his affection as an Alpha” and described this behaviour as “adorable”.

Castiel literally had to walk away during the older man’s words with a murmured excuse of being late for the game preparations.

Needless to say, this man was from his mother’s generation and had some warped image of what affection was, what love was on a whole but then again that wasn’t something the majority of them had.

Castiel sighed, running his hands through his hair, from the roots to where it brushed the edge of his neck.

It had been getting lengthy which was confirmed by the sometimes looks that Dean would give him but honestly Dean was an entirely different story than Crowley.

He and Dean hadn’t been bickering as usual, quite the opposite actually.

Dean had been become curt and standoff-ish with Castiel to the point where it was sort of abruptly polite which should have made Castiel content, possibly Dean had finally gotten use to him being around the Winchester household but no, earnestly Castiel just felt a bit, what’s the word, ignored?

He was not even sure why.

“Castiel!”

He heard someone call his name which distracted him from his passive aggressive snipping of the construction paper.

He sighed, squinting as he reached for his glasses that he had discarded onto the table.

Sam came walking with his long strides, so tall that Castiel had not exactly seen the male behind him until the guy had stepped aside from behind Sam, saying something that made his best friend laugh.

They settled into the seats opposite Castiel at the table to which he internally groaned.

Alfie had been hanging around Sam recently which irked Castiel.

He would’ve liked to blame it on Crowley and his harassment or Dean’s strange behaviour but Castiel just wanted alone time with his best friend without other people, that was the bottom line.

“Hey Castiel,”

Alfie smiled nicely, slipping into his seat as Castiel eyed him and grumbled a greeting.

Sam frowned in disapproval to which Castiel groaned,

“Hello Alfie...”

“You can call me Al,”

The Beta grinned in a friendly manner before he shoved his bag onto the table top.

“No thank you. I’ll stick with Alfie.”

Alfie shrunk a bit, nodding uncertainly as he looked around at the table,

“I’m going to go get a scissors, I’ll be right back…”

Sam smiled uncomfortably, waiting for Alfie to go to another table before he turned to Castiel with an exasperated expression,

“That was totally uncalled for.”

“I have no idea what you’re referring to.”

Castiel snipped at the paper, moving onto a next one as he felt a tinge of guilt but his sour mood was getting the better of him.

“What is your problem with him? I mean, he’s only been nice to you…” Samuel sighed in-between his speech, seeming to think and shake his head as if incapable of comprehending Castiel at this point,

“You’ve been acting like a jerk lately, I mean we all have our days but I don’t understand you for these past two weeks, did something happen? Do you want to talk?”

Sam’s voice had lowered to a whisper as he gesticulated with his hands and Castiel snorted because he truthfully didn’t want to have to deal with this right now.

Unfortunately, Samuel took it as a dismissal and was about to get up to leave when Alfie returned, a bit less chipper than before.

There was a tense silence between the two best friends and Alfie winced as he settled into his seat again.

The paper being cut suffered that evening.

*

Later that evening, Castiel sat hunched over his laptop, watching over the first Captain America movie when Samuel came into the room in his towel, closing the door behind him.

He had been searching through his closet for something to wear when he sighed, turning to Castiel who pretended not to notice.

Though his bad mood had subsided, he just felt crummy.

“Are you coming with us to the game or no…Dad was asking since he’s driving me because Dean’s already gone up to school.”

Castiel sighed, he didn’t particularly want to see Dean but it was a game, it wasn’t like there would be direct interaction, so instead of making an excuse Castiel slid off the bed and started looking for clothes much to Sam’s delight.

“By the way, Alfie and some of our other friends are going to be there, so try to play nice.”

“Joyous…”

Castiel complained, reaching back to close the laptop with a sigh before he turned to get ready.

On arriving to the game, Castiel would’ve been lying if he had said that he wasn’t overwhelmed.

The grass was covered with dew, indicating that rain had fallen earlier and there were so much people.

His classmates, older students, friends of students, relatives all filled the benches and Castiel fumbled behind Mr. Winchester and Sam as they scaled for seats.

After making sure Sam and Castiel had found proper seats, John disappeared to find the boys’ uncle Bobby Singer in the lower seats, closer to the field.

Just being Castiel’s luck, the friends who had saved the seats had done so, terribly, and Sam ended up sitting next to Garth on one end and Castiel on the other with Alfie.

Alfie had tried making conversation with Castiel to which he answered with appropriate ‘yes’s’ and ‘no’s’ and whatnot because his eyes were instinctively glancing over the field.

The game had started already and Castiel was surprised to say that he was actually impressed by his school team’s proficiency.

Not to mention Dean.

Castiel had heard once or twice through people talking too loudly in school or John commenting on Dean’s skill but he was seeing it first-hand now as the chilly wind blew.

The Omega watched as Dean tackled someone on the field and a fluttery blush appeared on Castiel’s cheeks as he randomly remembered Dean backing him into the wall in the Masters’ basement.

Rubbing his cheeks, as if willing the pink away, he turned to Alfie instead, paying more attention to him.

Castiel released a cold, icy breath into the atmosphere between them and Alfie.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear what you said, it’s sort of loud.”

Castiel half-laughed as he exhaled his lie.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat, they have really good hot dogs here,”

Alfie stuck his palms into jacket, watching Castiel expectantly as he waited for an answer.

“Yeah, that’d be nice,”

Castiel mumbled absentmindedly, standing up before he had even finished sentence.

The lines were long but not ridiculously long so the two eventually got their hot dogs and drinks and Alfie was heading back when he realized that Castiel was heading in another direction.

“We came from the other direction, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember…”

Castiel laughed to himself, thinking back on something entirely different,

“I just can’t take the noise right now, probably going to find somewhere else to relax and eat before I head back,”

Alfie looked back and then at Castiel,

“Mind if I come with you? I’m not much of a crowd person either,”

Castiel shrugged and the two disappeared from the field’s compound, over to the school near the changing rooms.

They settled down onto the grass and Alfie began eating casually while Castiel munched a bite and then glanced up,

“Sorry for how I acted towards you before, it’s just been a rough week for me. Though that in itself isn’t much of an excuse,”

Alfie struggled to swallow because he had taken a big bite and Castiel chuckled, covering his own mouth.

“It’s okay, I understand, I have those moments at times, I sort of thought you were hating on me though, truth be told,”

Alfie replied, awkwardly, sipping at his soda.

“I probably was, maybe a little but again I apologize for that, it wasn’t intentional or anything.”

There was a random, universal shout and both of them glanced back towards the field’s compound.

Even after eating, the two sat there talking, having become use to the shouting, for so long that they hadn’t noticed the people exiting the field at first.

Currently they were talking about Star Wars which caused Castiel’s eyes to glitter with excitement and Alfie smiled, happy that they had taken a turn for the better.

It had been Alfie’s turn in the conversation but Castiel had smelt something familiar, mixed with the rainy scent and sniffed inconspicuously.

Running would’ve been the perfect option but sadly he heard the voice before he could even get to his feet.

A pack of some players were speaking raucously as made their way to the changing rooms but one in particular had made eye contact with Alfie and he felt uncomfortable because the guy wasn’t glaring at him but staring intensely to the point where Alfie paled.

Castiel turned sideways from his spot on the grass, mouth set in an irritated frown as he saw Dean advancing towards them.

Castiel felt fine, until Dean was halfway towards them and he felt himself sweating a bit because bickering came so natural to them that he had forgotten that Dean had barely spoken to him in the last week.

“You’re supposed to be with Sam, what are you even doing over here?”

Dean’s voice was evidently filled with annoyance, but for what, Castiel was unclear, assuming that whatever had filled up the silence between them for the past week with peace had finally cracked under the pressure of their true ways.

“I was hanging out with one of my friends, or is that a crime now?”

Castiel rose to his feet, glaring up at Dean who moved even closer to tower over Castiel predatorily.

The Omega didn’t notice or see it but the Beta sitting on the grass still saw it clearly.

Whether it was intentional or unintentional, the Alpha was staking his claim and what further assured this was the scent that he had been giving off.

“I’m partially responsible for you since you’re living with us, so yes, you can’t just be wandering about without out telling someone,”

Murky, swamp-like eyes had Alfie stumbling to his feet like a newborn.

“M-Maybe I s-should go…”

Alfie stuttered, though Castiel hadn’t heard it first until Alfie repeated it again on his way back to the field.

“That’s some sort of friend you’ve got Novak,”

Dean mocked, eyebrow lifted.

Castiel stared in Alfie’s direction with crossed arms as he rolled his eyes and turned back,

“I actually envy him right about now,”

He glanced down at the trash on the ground and sighed, gathering it into a pile before tossing everything in a nearby trashcan.

“You can either wait outside here or inside the locker room, it’s your pick,”

Dean watched him, walking towards the changing room’s entrance.

“Or I could just go find Sam-“

“In that chaos of people? With what phone?”

Dean interjected, unfortunately for Castiel he had made a lot of sense.

“I’ll just wait outside…”

Castiel mumbled, eyes glancing at the ground before he settled on the grass again, defiantly.

The wind had Castiel shivering and some drizzle came down from overheard as people across the street scattered to shelter.

It was only after some of the players left the changing room that Castiel had worked up the courage to get up and head inside the changing rooms.

There was chanting and loud noises but Castiel sat by the benches near the lockers, to be furthest away from the showers.

From where he was sitting, unless you rounded the corner, you wouldn’t have known he was there but thankfully for him, only one of the players had a locker on this side.

He glanced at Castiel with a confused look until he relayed that he was waiting on someone to which he nodded slowly and tossed his uniform into the locker before leaving.

There was a shrill ringing in the room that echoed off the walls.

“Hello? Yeah, yeah he’s fine. I found him near the school, yeah you can go ahead, and I’ll drive us home. Alright later,”

He heard Dean talking before apparently the call ended and he heard a shower coming on.

Castiel sighed, leaning his head back against the locker with closed eyes as he heard the rain falling outside, beating against the roof heavily.

He began to doze off lightly before he opened his eyes again and sighed while looking around the room absentmindedly.

Not much besides the benches and lockers, a clock on the wall and as he stood to stretch his legs out of boredom, Castiel’s eyes glanced one of the mirrors.

He walked over, fluffing at his hair and adjusting his shirt when he caught a glimpse of something while standing there.

From where he was sitting, he couldn’t have seen but standing now, in front of the mirror, there was a reflection of Dean Winchester.

One that he wasn’t exactly comfortable seeing, that was until Dean turned and Castiel caught sight of the Alpha’s back and his mouth went dry.

Dean was just about to finish up showering, washing the lather from his chest as Castiel’s glacial eyes made their way from Dean’s upper back all the way down the curve that came to the fullness of his behind and down powerful, defined thighs.

 Dean had closed in the glass door but it had one of those magnetic locks that would sometimes slip if not closed properly but he hadn’t been bothered because in his mind, everyone else had left.

Castiel stumbled back, cursing when the back of his legs knocked into the bench and he fell back onto his seat.

“The fxck?”

Dean said aloud at the random sound, wrapping his towel around his waist wondering if any of the other guys were playing a joke on him.

Though, when he exited the shower there was no one there, that was until he turned the corner and saw a flustered Novak whose eyes practically screamed guilt.

Dean’s eyebrows came closer when his green eyes had narrowed in confusion.

“What the hell are you doing Novak?”

Dean had raised his hands in emphasis and Castiel just blinked, in an attempt to unsee.

Castiel had opened his mouth, forehead furrowed in concentration as he tried to conjure up some words in an attempt at a reply but all that came out was an uncertain sound.

They just stared at each other, confusion in Dean’s mind until there was an awkward scent of cinnamon in the air of the room.

“I c-came inside because it s-started raining…”

Castiel gulped, glancing away because he couldn’t stare Dean in the eyes too long.

Dean snickered, folding his arms over his chest with a knowing grin.

“I knew you were a lot of things Novak, but a peeping Tom, even I’m not that bad,”

Castiel shot up immediately, angered at Dean running his mouth.

“I’m not a peeping Tom! And even if I was one, why the hell would I want to peep on you of all people!”

Castiel’s blood pressure had probably shot up and Dean found such a short person having such fire quite amusing.

“I honestly don’t think snooping around locker rooms and stuttering is backing up that argument,”

Dean countered.

“Yeah, well…What do you know about anything?! “

Castiel complained defensively, making his way to leave but Dean moved from side to side to block his view.

“Stop being so strange, it’s unsettling.”

Castiel commented to which Dean stopped, staring down with a bewildered expression,

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you were leaving me alone for the past couple days, why not continue it?”

Castiel inquired, scent turning sour to which Dean sniffed and rubbed at his nose.

“So lemme get this straight, you’re upset at me for not bothering you for the last couple days?”

“Where you’d get the idea that I was upset from?”

“Well, one would be the fact that your scent just practically soured,”

Dean pointed out, choosing to go to his locker which was about three lockers down.

“So now I smell sour? You can tell I’m lying because I smell sour?”

Castiel’s face was wrinkled incredulously at Dean to which he rolled his eyes as he grabbed boxers, a pair of jeans and a black shirt from his locker.

“Jeez, when you say it like that it makes no sense-“

“Maybe because it doesn’t?!”

Dean pulled over his shirt, then Castiel glanced down at the floor while he pulled on his boxers underneath his towel.

“Let me put it into context, the last time you smelt sour was when you kneed Crowley between the legs alright? I’m not some Omega expert but if you put two and two together, the last time you smelt like this you were upset so I think it’s safe to say that it’s not that farfetched for me to think you’re upset now,”

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration and sighed.

Dean watched the motion meticulously which caused Castiel to freeze.

The Alpha looked away, rubbing his face out of frustration,

“Sorry, still getting used to it being long and whatever,”

There was no speech, both of them lost in their thoughts until their eyes met again.

“I didn’t mean to see anything…I was sitting down here but I just went other to the mirror to fix my hair…I wasn’t trying to peep…I swear.”

Castiel rubbed at his arm, hoping for once that Dean wouldn’t be mean for once, because it was a bit embarrassing for him.

Dean exhaled, shoved his towel into the locker, shut and locked it before walking over to Castiel.

“Hey…It’s not that big of a deal, I was only pulling your leg…”

Dean mumbled.

 “I felt lousy about cheating you out of your first kiss and I don’t know, I thought I’d make up for it by laying off the fighting for a bit.”

“Oh…”

Relief had blossomed within Castiel, not that he’d actually admit it.

“Well…It wasn’t a bad first kiss…It was good but I’m probably never going to admit having said that.”

“Trust me, bragging that I kissed Castiel Novak in some basement is definitely not my intention,”

Dean chuckled and so did Castiel.

“You’re acting like you didn’t enjoy it too,” Castiel blushed at the memory before continuing,

“Last time I checked, I didn’t push myself into the wall.”

Dean shrugged, “You’ve got me there but I only did that because you were struggling to stand on your own,”

In a carefree manner, the Alpha folded his arms behind his head and smirked with a roll of his tongue.

“You’re the freaking worse, you’re such a massive liar!”

Castiel snorted, however he did mark how Dean’s black shirt stretched over his chest and arms.

“Are you going to prove me wrong?”

Dean raised his eyebrows at Castiel as he lowered his arms from stretching.

“What?”

Castiel responded, his mind having shut down at Dean’s last words.

“Are you going to prove me wrong?”

Dean stressed his words more this time, his grin almost ear to ear as he smelt that heavy cinnamon scent seep and penetrate into the room’s atmosphere again.

“You’re joking…”

“No, I’m actually quite serious, it’s not like either of us are going to run off and tell anyone,”

Castiel felt a bit warm now in the locker which was quite hilarious as the rain was still pouring heavily outdoors.

“Plus I’m always up to a challenge, unless you’re too scared,”

 "I'm only doing this to prove a point Winchester, I don't need you think that I actually swooned,"

"Whatever floats your boat Novak, just warn me if your legs are going to give out again,"

Dean had leaned over giving the impression that he was about to initiate the kiss then he pulled back causing Castiel to stumble forward into him.

"I swear Dean, you're such a-"

Before Castiel could finish his sentence, Dean had caught his mouth by surprise.

He liked catching Castiel by surprise, it gave him more power over him.

Castiel sighed, so fed up with Dean but instead he grasped at the front of Dean's black shirt and pulled him down closer because Castiel was struggling on the tips of his toes.

Dean inhaled, that strong cinnamon scent hitting him once again.

"T-Time L-Limit?"

Castiel murmured within the small space of their kiss.

"Once we get back-" Dean had paused to tilt Castiel's head a little,"before dark."

The Omega groaned in response, his lips not as clumsy as before but Dean had pulled back a little,

"If you don't put enough effort into it, you're not going to keep up and you'll end up swooning like last time,"

Dean teased just enough so that Castiel parted his lips, pressing himself more into the kiss.

He palmed at the fabric between his fingers as Dean took it a lot slower this time but not without depth.

Thunder erupted, causing Castiel to jolt a bit to which Dean snickered as he flexed his fingers against the Omega's throat.

Castiel's pulse had increased and his throat began to burn and then he had started to question what was even happening.

Uncertainty had began to sink into his shaky fingers while they crumpled the black shirt till his knuckles had gone numb yet Dean seemed indifferent as he had been more concerned with slipping his tongue into the younger boy's mouth.

The Omega had accepted the gesture, hesitantly meeting the strange thing with his own. 

He had found himself both intrigued and disgusted at the same time as the Alpha's tongue became a lot more dominant to which Castiel was entirely confused.

The Omega wasn't sure if to mimic the behaviour or become submissive but as he felt Dean's other hand trail down his shoulder, along his arm and coming to the bare of skin of his forearm, Castiel abruptly pulled away.

Dean made a confused face which Castiel did as well.

"Are you okay?"

Dean inquired, staring into big, blue eyes that seemed to contain some of the most ferocious waters.

Castiel was semi-distant as he licked his bottom lip.

He had felt something just now. 

It wasn't some huge volcanic eruption or a confident hurricane but it was there.

Castiel didn't believe in a lot of things, fairy tales and epiphanies included, but maybe he had realized it subconsciously, though only having manifested when Dean had touched his forearm.

"Nothing...I just remembered some homework I was supposed to do..."

Castiel murmured, looking at Dean properly now, the Omega appearing as if he had just sobered up from a drunk night.

Dean craned his neck, a bit freaked by the sudden change in attitude but dropped his hand from the boy's neck.

"We should probably try to get home then,"

Dean decided but they stood there still, this peculiar staring contest that no one remembered starting.

The Alpha's fingers came to rest on the joining of the Omega's hands that still hadn't left his shirt.

"You might want to let go now Novak,"

Dean whispered in the silence of the locker room, as the heavy rain had died down to this almost soulless drip drop.

After Castiel had come to this internal realization, unbeknownst to Dean Winchester, he thought that releasing his fingers was the last thing on his mind.

The older boy's hand was much larger, warm and a bit rough, probably from always tinkering under the hood of the Impala on the many occasions that Castiel had seen him.

It was as if Castiel's process of thoughts had been slowed down to the steady stream of a river as he slowly glanced down at the Alpha's hand before slipping his own hands away.

"Told you that I wasn't one for swooning..."

Castiel chuckled, more at his internal embarrassment, than what he had said.

Dean smoothed out the creases in his shirt, giving the driest of laughs before stooping, glancing under the bench and retrieving his boots.

Castiel watched as he laced up his brown boots, wondering if he had figured it out, if he could see it in his eyes.


	11. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so I hope you enjoy the new chapter :') thanks for the support, I read and appreciate all your comments

The evening after the game had been so strange for Castiel. He had basically changed and hid away in Sam’s room for the rest of the afternoon as everyone else spent dinner night together.

Sam and Dean were front center as usual, along with John but not to mention Rufus, Bobby, Ellen and Jo.

Castiel could hear the laughing and voices from within the bedroom and as he stared at the ceiling, he could see their shadows flicker against the walls as a result of the door being cracked.

He wasn’t sure how he had even come to this predicament as he heard Dean laughing at something his cousin Jo had said.

Castiel obviously knew that he didn’t like Dean, I mean honestly, Dean Winchester?

Of all people?

That’s how his mind felt, the rationality was there but when Dean had touched the exposed skin of his forearm, Castiel had felt this spark of his nerves and his breathing had become a burden.

Yes, breathing had been an issue, as with any kiss, but the first kiss compared to this one was much odder.

In the first one, Castiel felt pure heat, that fire that he had come to associate with his heat as an Omega but he hadn’t been on proper supplements then, that’s sort of why he hadn’t been bothered by it but now, he was a bit restless.

Castiel had been taking higher quality supplements.

 He had been taking them regularly.

So he shouldn’t have felt anything beyond the obvious fluster that a kiss causes but there was something there, something inside him that decimated the core of what he believed.

Castiel had found himself drunk in the essence of Dean Winchester and as a result he was sick to his stomach.

And unable to come to such terms, he found another way to deal with this.

Within the three months that followed, Castiel made sure to never find himself and Dean in the same environment alone.

He stuck himself to Sam as if he were apart of his very being but Sam eventually needed his space and had other things to do and then the Omega decided on someone else.

It had been awkward at first but Alfie and Castiel had spent a lot of time together in those months, Castiel took any excuse that he could to stay out of the house within the permission that John Winchester had granted.

He wanted to be away from it all, his mother and domineering sisters, the siblings that worried over him and especially Dean.

It was a nice, summery like afternoon as the breeze whisked the few dead leaves into the air.

Castiel laughed at something Alfie had said, brushing back a strand of his dark hair behind his ear as he had felt comfortable enough to leave it open.

Alfie hadn’t objected to Castiel’s presence among the months, quite the opposite, the Beta was thrilled.

He stared at the Omega whose sparkling eyes crinkled at the side as he covered his mouth.

Castiel wiped his tear away, exhaling and facing Alfie again from his side of the ornate bench.

“I swear, remind me to never let you pick the movie again,”

He sighed, though coming to realize that Alfie had been staring at him with this doe-eyed look.

“Are you okay?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow and Alfie turned away, shaking his head awkwardly.

Alfie thought that Castiel was this unusual, amazing force of life but he was unsure how to voice this to him verbally without feeling petrified.

So as the sun shined upon them, he watched as Castiel stood, stretching, Alfie getting the hint that they had to start walking back from the cinema.

The two were such a peculiar pair as they strolled back to the Winchester residence.

Castiel was an Omega of much passion and Alfie was a Beta of gentleness but somehow their friendship worked.

It had been about a ten minutes’ walk but they arrived eventually and stood outside the Winchester residence in quietness.

Novak played with his fingers, staring down at them while Alfie chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Castiel, dressed in a soft, white sweater that hugged him adorably, scratched at the back of his hand.

He didn’t want to look Alfie in the eyes because the same lost look Alfie had for him, Castiel had for Dean and he just didn’t need to see that.

“I guess I should probably get going, you know how parents can be…”

Alfie muttered, stepping backwards before turning to leave, causing guilt to arise in Castiel.

“A…Alfie, ummmm, you sure you don’t want to stay for a while? You can always use the home phone to call your parents…”

“I don’t want to be invasive…”

The Beta glanced sideways from where he had been standing.

Castiel sighed, finally looking at Alfie who looked troubled and he gave him his side smile,

“You’re not being invasive if you’re invited in.”

He offered his palm to the mouse like Beta who took it slowly as Castiel clasped his palm tightly.

Darkness shrouded the house, the two of them realizing that no one was home.

Castiel closed the door, then leaded them to Sam’s room.

They giggled as they stumbled into the blackness that was the bedroom.

“Can you see the light switch? It’s like an abyss in this place.”

Alfie commented.

“Don’t bother with it, I just want to lie down, if you don’t mind?”

Castiel turned, glancing at Alfie who looked down at him.

The Beta’s hand shifted in his and he scoffed in a playful manner,

“Castiel, stop messing with me, it’s funny but there are nicer ways to kick me out,”

“I’m not kidding…”

He exhaled, stepping closer to Alfie in the darkness as his other hand sort out Alfie’s free one.

He swung their hands back and forth in the small space between them.

The Omega could feel the Beta’s hands becoming clammy and he smiled to himself.

“C…Castiel, are you feeling alright?”

“I never feel alright…”

Castiel muttered sadly, forcing himself into Alfie’s arms.

The Beta, confused, wrapped his arms around Castiel who sniffled in his shoulder.

“What’s the matter?”

Alfie frowned, leaning over slightly, so that Castiel could hear him.

“So many things that I have no control over…Somedays I would give anything to be anyone but myself…”

Alfie, concerned, rubbed his back softly and attempted to walk back to where he knew Sam’s bed to be after the times that he had come to the residence to hang out.

Castiel had curled himself into Alfie, sniffling more but refusing to cry, though the Beta could feel him trembling.

“How about we just lie down for a bit and talk about it?”

Alfie murmured hesitantly, feeling Castiel nod slowly.

He awkwardly shuffled until he could adjust them to lie down properly on the bed, or as close to proper as he could.

The shadows shielded Castiel’s tears from Alfie who had been rubbing his back still.

He turned his head, which rested on the sink of Alfie’s shoulder, gulping against it.

“Hey Al…”

“Yes…”

Alfie replied, his heart beating dangerously in his chest as he could feel puffs of hot air against his neck.

“Do you like me?”

Castiel inquired to which there was an unintentional pause but he already knew the answer.

“Of course I like you…We’re friends aren’t we?”

The blue eyed boy shook his head, “No I mean, beyond that, do you like me? You can tell me…”

There was more silence before Alfie's voice came out panicked.

“I didn’t mean to…It just sort of happened…Like I fell down a well without knowing and only realized when I hit rock bottom.”

Castiel hummed in response, dipping his face into the skin at Alfie’s neck, deliberately passing his nose against it and tightening his hold on Alfie.

However, the way that Castiel had been in Dean’s space wasn’t the same as how he was now.

When it came to Dean, he felt as if the two of them had been like two rain drops that slipped into one but Castiel had been pining over him for a few months now, so maybe he was wrong.

All he knew at this point, was that he probably had the same bad taste in guys as his mother.

That coupled with his other problems had him stressed out.

“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I just…I feel like my head is spinning and I can’t breathe…”

“S-Sure…”

Alfie’s voice came out strained, almost as if he was afraid of this sudden change in Castiel, this sudden change in the sunlight boy he had seen earlier.

Castiel closed his eyes, loosening his grip on the Beta as he laid flat on his back.

The Omega hadn’t had Gabriel to speak to, to express all his issues to as he hadn’t been home in so long, his home, but he hoped that his attitude shift was enough to scare away Alfie’s feelings, because his emotions were enough to scare himself.

*

Dean had arrived home, annoyed as he began to slowly unpack the grocery from the trunk of the Impala.

The two younger boys were supposed to go with him but apparently his father had given one permission to go to see a movie and the other to go some organic food convention.

After what felt like forever, Dean had finished up packing and prepared some sandwiches for dinner.

He had eaten his own, covering the others in cling wrap before placing the tray on the counter top.

He had gone to the bedroom, peeking to see if the boys were sleeping and he did find them so.

He shook his head, and clapped his hands to wake them up,

“Come on, get out of bed, dinner’s ready,”

He heard the groans and he sighed, turning to walk back to the light switch.

“Sammy, Novak, get your arses up already, you probably didn’t even eat today,”

He stated, before turning around to realize that Novak was there but the other person wasn’t exactly Sammy.

“I swear, this kid is always trying my patience.”

Dean exhaled into his hands before rapping harshly on the bedroom door which was enough to startle them.

They rose, Castiel as he blinked and Alfie as default because he still had his arms somewhat loosely embracing his friend.

Alfie’s eyes narrowed and he stumbled out of bed, almost slipping on the sheets at the sight of Dean.

When Castiel finally realized what was happening around him, he rubbed his forehead as he cursed under his breath.

“What are you doing here?”

Dean raised his eyebrows, too tired to bark as usual.

Alfie awkwardly glanced back at Castiel who huffed,

“Leave him alone Winchester, we didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Did my dad tell you that you could have anyone over?”

“No…But-”

Dean raised his hand to cut Castiel off, to which the boy frowned as he turned to Alfie,

“Leave, now. Or I swear, I’ll drag you out myself,”

“I never understand you, jeez, can you just not be obnoxious for once in your entire life?!”

Castiel raised his voice aggressively, and to make matters worse, the hoarseness from his sleep gave it edge.

“I’m…I’m just going to leave…I’ll see you later Castiel.”

Alfie muttered and Castiel gave him a sad smile as he exited, though Dean had slammed the door shut behind him.

“I have an honest question, do you intentionally try to piss me off?”

Dean asked.

He crossed his arms and the lines were evident in his forehead as he walked towards Castiel.

“Did I upset you in some way?”

Dean furthered his questioning.

“Just looking at your face upsets me…”

Castiel sighed, rubbing his forehead in hopes his headache would go away.

He realized that he was wrong, he should’ve gotten permission.

He felt emotionally drained and just allowed himself to drop back onto the bed.

Dean rushed over, then sighed when he saw that he was fine.

“I swear, you can be so strange at times,”

He sat down, reaching over to thread his fingers through Castiel’s hair to which the boy cringed but Dean just rustled it softly.

“You’re a wreck right now, even by your standards. I’ll go get you something to eat, try not to die by the time,”

“No promises,”

 Castiel murmured, sinking himself into the forgiving mattress and yanked the sheets over himself.

Not two minutes had passed before Dean had re-entered, resting a plate on the table besides Castiel and a glass of water.

“Thanks…”

Dean sat down on the bed, pulling out his phone and began scrolling through it.

Castiel reached over for the plate and sat up to eat, sipping at the water every now and then.

He had left back part of the sandwich when Dean, without even looking away from the phone, said,

“Eat all of it Novak.”

He made an upset face but Castiel reached for the last bite and forced himself to eat the rest and then drained the glass.

Dean heard silence, then the plate being placed onto the side table and he glanced up.

“Better now?”

Castiel nodded, some of his hair falling into his face but Dean moved around to reach forward with his free hand and brush the hair back behind his ear.

Dean held his hand near Castiel’s face, “Do you mind?”

Castiel shook his head as Dean cradled the side of his face in his palm, turning the boy’s head side to side as he stared at his face.

“Have you been getting enough sleep?”

Castiel shrugged, leaning into the touch out of tiredness,

“More than usual, so I guess…”

Dean’s warm palm felt comforting against his face, he liked the fact that it wasn’t entirely soft with its slight coarseness.

Out of pure stupidity, Castiel glanced from down at Dean’s wrist to his full, deeply pink lips.

He blamed it on his current state, on how emotionally expelled he felt but, Castiel couldn’t hide how he felt from himself.

He raised his gaze to Dean’s jade eyes and in return, the Alpha became confused.

“Novak, not for nothing, but the last time someone looked at me like that...well, things happened,”

Dean gave that lopsided grin as he chuckled.

“You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing, though, kissing is probably the only thing that’ll happen,"

The Alpha snorted, having not expected such a reply, “I’m not complaining, though, we’re going to have to move, because it’s just too creepy to make out in my brother’s room,”

It wasn’t funny in the least, but Castiel started laughing, picturing Sam’s disgusted face.

Dean did laugh as he stretched his legs, gathering up the plate and glass to leave,

“Try to rest Novak, can’t have you more of a mess than you normally are,”

“Wait-I thought we were going to, you know kiss…”

Dean’s eyebrows rose, “Oh, you were being serious? To what level are you stressed out?”

“Enough, plus I need a distraction,”

Castiel batted his dark eyelashes at Dean, who in turn shrugged,

"Any other time I would've said sure but you look like you need all the sleep you could get,"

Castiel cocked his head to the side, his strands falling more to one side than the other as he stared at Dean.  

"Thanks...Dean. Umm, I would appreciate it if you do not tell John about Alfie, I wouldn't want for him to get in trouble for having done nothing."

Dean exhaled, his chest a bit tightened at the sight of Castiel.

He, who sat cross-legged amongst the dark blue, almost black sheets, one shoulder of his white sweater had sunken lower than the other, revealing the collar bone underneath. 

Impish, blue eyes held Dean in his place yet overall, to him, Castiel was reminiscent of an angelic being.

Within a second, he was discarding of the plate and glass onto the table top again and crawling onto the bed of an accord unbeknownst to him.

Castiel's tired eyes widened in surprise at the action as Dean stared down at him, not even sure what he was doing but he could smell that cinnamon scent, though it was weak, almost like a flame striving in the wind.

"It's only a distraction that you need?"

"Only a distraction."

Castiel replied as he snaked his arms around Dean's neck like sick sin, brushing his lips lightly against the Alpha's.

"Distraction..."

Dean echoed, pressing his lips in return, though rougher, as he forcibly parted Castiel's lips.

In his distraught state, the Omega was more than willing to pull the Alpha closer with any excuse they could muster between themselves.

He could feel the itch beneath his tips, to trail his fingers along every inch of Dean's back as he felt the Alpha's stubble scratching against his face.

Despite Castiel having pulled him, closer, it wasn't close enough for Dean which led him to pulling Castiel halfway into his lap.

Ragged breathing filled the room as Castiel took that as a welcoming, digging his nails into the nape of Dean's neck with one hand and allowing the other to slide down between the Alpha's shoulder blades.

He could feel the strong muscle below the plaid, red shirt, rippling with every movement of Dean. The same Dean that held Castiel's hips within his much larger hands so firmly that Castiel worried that Dean would break him.

Dean's tongue was much fiercer than last time, having set its ownership over his mouth, which was consensual in nature as confirmed by Castiel's mewls.

The sound had been so temptatious to the Alpha's ears that he had rocked forward, burying the Omega under his weight. 

The Omega had gasped against his lips, though the kiss had only been broken when the Alpha drew back a bit, his hands on either side of Castiel's head.

He stared down at the angel that he had stained, with his bruised lips, hair a strewn on the sheets and ruffled sweater revealing some of his stomach's skin.

Dean's breathing had turned into panting just as Castiel's, who had reached out, loosely draping his arms back where he wanted them to be.

"S-Should we s-stop r-right now?"

Dean questioned, the air funneling back into his tortured lungs.

Castiel craned his neck back, glancing at the clock, having to squint for a few seconds before turning back,

"Sam's not coming back for another hour or so, though, if you're swooning then I'll let you go,"

Castiel teased, coughing slightly after as his voice hadn't entirely recovered.

"You're such a cheeky, little bastard, you know that?"

"Occasionally,"

Castiel smirked, pulling Dean back to him, rejoining their lips softly. 

Dean allowed himself in between Castiel's legs, eliminating the division as much as possible, hungrily attacking his mouth again.

The heat that radiated from Dean's body was enough to drive Castiel crazy while he raked his nails up and down Dean's back, yet it was only when Dean had chuckled did Castiel realize how uncomfortably tight his jeans had become.

He had been about to threaten Dean but then he felt Dean's own arousal grazing against his inner thigh and the tension in him had relaxed.

Dean rolled his hips against Castiel's, eliciting a soft groan and the young boy mimicked the motion.

Soon enough, the two were lustfully dragging themselves against one another, as they growled quietly.

Dean's hands held Castiel's knees back and apart at a painfully, straining angle but Castiel endured as the friction that he felt was worth it.

Fire had been buzzing through Castiel’s veins and he eventually found himself trembling under Dean, releasing himself into his jeans but he didn’t break away, even when Dean’s hands had left his knees to grasp his face roughly.

Castiel’s lips had gone slack and in time to follow, he had no idea what was even going on.

His mind was filled with mist and fog and all overcastings that came with this new feeling.

Though eventually, it began to wear off as he felt the bed sink besides him and breathless, he stared over at Dean who had his arm over his eyes.

“Shxt…”

Dean breathed, his chest visibly heaving as he slowly moved away his arm.

“D-Did you, y-you k-now…”

Castiel murmured out, the dull buzz still zapping through his system.

Dean inhaled deeply and exhaled heavily,

“If you’re asking if I just ruined my favourite pair of jeans, then yes…”

 Castiel gave a 'hmmm' in response, not knowing how to process the situation.

"Crowley will kill me if he ever finds out..."

Dean huffed into the atmosphere that smelt like tainted sex as his head turned towards Castiel.

"I didn't mean for that to happen..."

Castiel wrinkled his nose at the foreign scent, "I hate being an Omega..."

He rolled onto his side, staring at Castiel with an exasperated expression,

"There's nothing wrong with being an Omega, plus I think it suits you just fine,"

 "You're just pulling my leg," 

Castiel brushed away the hair that stuck to his forehead because of sweat.

"Maybe but give yourself some credit for once Nov-Cas, you act like you're ugly or something, when you're not."

Castiel then rolled, the Alpha and Omega becoming parallels of one another.

"What's the point of beauty if you don't feel it on the inside?"

Dean sighed, reaching over to press a long kiss against his bruised lips but before Castiel's eyes could flutter close, it ended.

Dean knew what it felt like to be overwhelmed by stress.

"Come on, what you need is a warm bath and I need to open the windows and wash the sheets to get the smell out before Sammy gets back,"


	12. No Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the late update, school has been killing me. The chapter isn't proof read so I apologize for that as well because I'm tired but I really hope you guys enjoy ^_^ By the way, the title for this chapter comes from One Direction's No Control which alludes to coffee (cinnamon) drinks and sweet and sour (scents), the cover by Michael Castro is what I listened to for inspiration, any singers out there volunteering to do an acoustic? :) 
> 
> Btw, I think someone messaged me on the tumblr ( yourmadnessexcites) I made for this account about commissions, just saying that I replied.
> 
> Thanks for all the support, love you guys  
> -Napoleon.

Castiel sat cross-legged on the bed, leaning back so that he fell sluggishly into the pillows as he sighed staring up at the ceiling.

He snatched one of the pillows, crushing it into himself as he let out a frustrated squeal and shut his eyes tightly.

Castiel's stomach was a continuous mess, fluttering here and there nervously as he rolled over onto his stomach.

It was obvious that the distraction, the kiss, they had shared between themselves was too intimate, too invasive yet the more he thought of it, the more he cringed in on himself, blushing shamefully.

He had come to regretfully accept that he liked Dean but the problem with liking Dean was that Castiel never knew what was going on in his head.

One minute Dean could be in the worse of attitudes, arguing with Sam and complaining about Castiel while he basically dominated the house when John was at work or the next town over much to Castiel's disgust and then sometimes Castiel would be caught off guard when Dean would laugh at one of his sarcastic comments, smiling at him and patting his shoulder which made him nervously move away.

Dean was like this uncontrollable tornado and of recent, Castiel felt trapped within the eye of the storm.

Sighing, Castiel removes his glasses, resting them aside onto his table and rubbed his eyes as he walked slowly into the living room. 

He could hear the television and see the blaring light as he settled on the couch, leaning his head on the arm as he sniffed, mouthwatering due to hunger. 

The supplements had been helping his eyesight, it wasn't perfect but better than usual as they were primarily in charge of managing his heats but with minor health benefits as well.

As Castiel looked at the television, Dean had spotted him from in front the fridge, grabbing a beer and walking over to find a place on the couch. 

He buried his face into the cushion, uncomfortable with Dean looking at him from his side.

Castiel was unaware as to which Dean this was, so he kept his head buried like an ostrich, moving only slightly to mumble,

"Can you stop that? It's...it's just unnecessary,"

"You're unnecessary,"

Dean retorted and despite Castiel knowing that he was just being an idiot, idiot Dean was better than cyclone Dean.

 Mesmerizing, glacial eyes glanced up at Dean as he twists the cap on the glass bottle and only looks away when he carries the bottle backwards.

 While lowering the glass bottle, Sam came thundering into the living room.

"How do I look? I think it might be too formal..."

Sam said, yanking the choking collar away from his neck with his index finger.

All Sam got was a blank faced Dean who continued drinking his beer and a confused looking best friend.

"What is this for exactly?"

Castiel questioned.

 "The date? - The one that I had told you about? With Jessica?"

Sam huffed like a moose who was about to charge.

"Oh...Sorry, I had forgotten,"

Castiel murmured, standing to survey Sam's outfit, undoing the first and last button before suggesting in satisfaction,

"A watch would work well with it,"

Sam dashed towards his bedroom in search of his watch before Castiel could drop back onto the couch.

Dean sat sullen and Castiel looked the bottle over out of curiosity,

"What does it taste like exactly?"

Dean was about to speak but instead he shut his mouth, handing the bottle to Castiel who took it slowly.

Castiel had risen the bottle at an angle so that he wouldn't have to put his mouth on it, then he frowned, they had kissed for Pete's sake, he thought before bringing it to his lips and taking a tentative sip, gulping.

He wrinkled his nose at the foreign taste, licking at some of the liquid that had trickled down his chin by accident to which Dean chuckled.

"You're like some mentally deficient puppy or something,"

It took nothing at all for Castiel to chuckle along, a minute smile on his face as he looked down at the glass bottle between his fingers.

Though the cheerful sounds eventually died away like frosty air, the Omega felt a hand come to rest upon his shoulder.

"When Sam leaves, we need to talk about something,"

Castiel's face crinkles in confusion, like when you pretend to throw an imaginary ball for a puppy and it wanders around in bewilderment in search of said object.

His hand slipped from the boy's shoulder as he relaxed backwards into the couch when he heard Sam’s steady footsteps returned into the room.

“Which one Castiel? The gold or the silver?”

Castiel, still a bit lost, took some time before he squinted at the watches, looking from Sam’s left hand to his right before pointing to the silver.

Dean made a sound of approval, before reaching into his back pocket,

“About that date Sammy-”

Samuel erupted into a more than audible groan, cutting off Dean,

“Dean could you just stop! Whatever it is, chores, dinner, groceries, I’ll figure it out later, Dad said I could go-”

Dean held his hands up in defense, his leather wallet located in one of them.

“If you don’t want the extra cash, that’s fine by me Sammy,”

Dean huffed, though he still moved to open his wallet, pulling out fifty dollars.

Sam looked between his brother and the money in disbelief before jumping forward and enveloping him a tight hug.

Dean groaned this time, eyes rolling to the Heavens even though there was an evident smile attempting to emerge at the corner of his lips.

“You were saying?”

“Dean, you’re the best, despite your crankiness,”

Sam pulled back, grinning as he snatched the money from his brother’s hand and shoved it into his backpacker before running off with a,

“See you guys later, try not to kill each other!”

The sound of the front door opening and closing echoed against the anticipative walls as the Alpha and Omega sat on the couch, glancing at each other.

“You were saying?”

Castiel mimicked his voice and Dean reached over, giving him a forceful yet playful shove.

“Don’t start with me Novak,” He released a breath before his entire demeanor returned to the sort of stoic form once again, “But on a more serious matter, we need to discuss what happened,”

Castiel couldn’t help himself, “I am really sorry about what had happened…It was a mistake on my part,”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed greatly as he said, “Wait, what are you talking about? You didn’t do anything wrong…If anything, it was my fault…Though on my defense, my Alpha’s been a bit messed up since the scent and whatnot…”

Castiel let out a condescending snicker, “A bit messed up? More like you’ve been raging for the last two weeks, so much so that one would swear that you’re the one in heat and not me,”

Dean’s blood pressure had risen a bit but he smiled with dark eyes at Castiel to which he gulped in response though it was not a result of fear.

“Sometimes I really want to strangle you but at the same time you’re just too entertaining to get rid of,”

Dean said, his tone challenging.

Castiel flushed lightly, “The sentiment’s not the same, I’d just like to strangle you, though I understand where you’re coming from…This is the first time in a while that I have not felt restless…Like, it’s been really strange since my first few heats,”

This seemed to peak Dean’s interest as he turned his body sideways on the couch to give Castiel his full attention.

“How so?” He questioned, seeming to know more than he was letting on.

“Don’t take this out of context…but…after what happened, my heat has been calmer. Like the supplements were working but there was still this warm undertone and I just felt stressed but since then,” Castiel gesticulated with his hands, “I feel less…”

He pulled away his eyes from Dean, glancing to nothing in particular.

“Frustrated?”

Dean suggested, the crease in his forehead deepening.

“Yeah…you can say that,” Castiel had risen his index finger away from his closed fist, almost as if to mark to the word out against the atmosphere so that it seemed realer and not stuck in his head.

There was hesitation on Dean’s part and Castiel had picked up on it, marked it strongly.

“I remember the first time that you mentioned my scent changing…Do you think it has something to do with your imbalanced moods?”

Dean had remained wordless which had the Omega feeling exposed. He shuffled, fidgeted and somehow the ends of his hair felt razor sharp against the base of his neck.

“Possibly…” He broke Castiel’s uncomfortableness with just one word.

How odd, Dean’s capability of affecting Castiel without the use of a sentence but a mere word.

“Though I don’t understand how I ended up being the “sexually frustrated” one,”

He grumbled while curiosity crept up into Castiel’s mind.

“What…What do I smell like…?”

Dean raised a singular eyebrow, his forehead crease relaxing as he adopted a half-smile.

“Atrocious,”

Castiel fixed him with a threatening look, “You know exactly what I mean Dean Winchester.”

Somewhat aw-inspired by the Omega’s spirit, he mentally grasped for the words that he required,

“It’s a cinnamon scent.”

Castiel wrinkled his nose, dissatisfied.

“It’s like standing in the middle of a coffee shop while they’re brewing, it’s a passionate scent in the sense that it’s strong yet subtle, you know? It’s a warm cup of those fancy cinnamon lattes that people have during the fall or winter,”

Castiel blinked, bemused.

Did he really smell like that?

If Dean had said that he smelt like some mundane thing be it grass or vanilla, then he would have been able to comprehend.

“You are kidding me,”

Dean shook his head, “I mean it, and even I can’t pull something like that, not trying to be creepy but it’s a lovely aroma, tempting, but lovely nevertheless,”

At that last comment, the Omega had blossomed into the lightest of pinks, eyes betraying something that Dean couldn’t decode.

*

For the past couple of days, the only subject that Sam was able to voice was that of Jessica.

Castiel knew that Sam couldn’t help himself though, he would see his mouth quirk before he finally gave into mentioning his date once again.

His best friend didn’t mind though, he had his chin propped against his palm as he listened to Sam who had a bright smile and zeal in his eyes.

Alfie soon joined them, dropping his books onto the table top with his bookbag.

“Is he still at this again?”

Alfie leaned over to whisper to Castiel after he found himself a seat.

Blue eyes caught sight of the Beta, then he gave him a lazy grin that almost stopped poor Alfie’s heart.

Castiel’s eyes flicker back to Sam, so fascinated with how animated he was, so lively.

Alfie’s attention was focused on Castiel until he realized what was missing.

“You got rid of your glasses?”

“Oh, no, not entirely but the tablets I’m taking are helping to make my eyesight better,”

Castiel returned, leaning back in his chair.

Alfie’s favourite science was biology as evident by his excessively large textbook on the table top. He found it to be the most welcoming of sciences.

He was especially captivated by mutations, which was one of the reasons why he would accidentally hold his gaze with Castiel for too long sometimes.

Compared to the two Betas, Castiel was smaller in stature and a bit shorter with broad shoulders, his body straddling the line between soft and taut.

Alfie regarded the boy’s features highly, as they were accentuated and complemented each other quite well for instance, how well his light brown hair framed his neck or more so how his thick eyelashes highlighted his crystal blue irises.

This was the mutation that Alfie treasured. He had spent his vacation time in primary school reading up in encyclopedias for fun and had seen many examples of mutations when he entered high school but an Omega with blue eyes was his favourite.

Samuel ceased, realizing that Castiel’s attention had lingered away onto Alfie.

“Come on guys, this is really important, I’m sure neither of you have been kissed before,”

Samuel crossed his arms triumphantly to which he and Alfie got into an argument over because Samuel refused to believe that Alfie had been kissed at least three times before.

Whereas Castiel, with slightly widened eyes stealthily slipped away, rubbing his cheek while he moved in search of a vending machine.

On the record, he didn’t officially have his first kiss yet but off the record, he sort of did.

Though to him, it would only count if the person liked him back, so Castiel just classified himself as unkissed.

He joined the line behind the two other people, waiting as the first eventually left and he was waiting on the second one.

The school day had finished a while now, Sam and Castiel were just keeping Alfie company until it was time for them to leave.

Forever waiting on Dean as usual, who was now coming from football practice after having taken a shower and changing into his blue jeans and red varsity jacket swung over his shoulders, above the white round neck.

Castiel had not seen him much for these past mornings as he started walking with Alfie to school earlier to get some extra homework in.

Feeling self-conscious, Castiel stared at the person’s back, hurrying forward when they left with their treat.

He refused to look away from the machine, taking his time in deciding on a can of fizzy, orange soda and one of those large, double flavoured boxes of nerds, one side being pink and the other purple.

Having not heard Dean sneak up behind him, he stumbled after emitting a startled sound.

“Holy shxt, I swear to God, I’ll kill you one of these days,”

Castiel threatened, shoving at Dean’s chest in a fit of rage, calming down only to drag himself back towards Sam with a permanent frown.

“We tried to warn you,”

Alfie pointed out.

“Yeah but you were so fixated on the snack machine that you didn’t hear us,”

Samuel continued.

“When you see me digging up the backyard at three in the morning, I hope you realize that I intend to put him six feet under,”

The ride home had not been too long, the traffic having been fair.

Sam had already been strutting up the walkway and into the house as Castiel tossed himself out of the Impala and slammed the door shut.

“Hey! Come on Novak, I know you’re upset but watch it with baby!”

Castiel’s arms crossed, glaring upwards towards the Alpha whose eyes he currently wanted to scratch out with his nails.

Those stupid eyes that were just the perfect shade of jade that Castiel despised and all but awed.

“I was only fooling around, you don’t need to get so upset over something so petty,”

Castiel exhausted, rubbed his cheek again, “I know but you can’t keep going from aggressive to playful like that…it’s like you have some freakish split in identity…and it’s making me dizzy.”

He had gone back to that coarse exterior which slightly made Castiel regret his words, moving back against the Impala.

It was funny how he felt a tad scared, what with the evening light still being visible and Castiel being boundless.

But truthfully when it came to Dean, there was no boundlessness for him.

Maybe having lived at the Winchester residence for so long had caused him to forget that this was the same Dean, possibly one who become familiar with his presence, but the same Alpha.

“I have actually been in a terrible mood whole day…It wasn’t like I was trying to make a switch on my own accord, your scent just happened to cheer me up a bit and I felt like terrorizing you as a joke.”

“You do realize how irrational that sounded right?”

“It’s something biological alright? I can’t explain it properly, it’s not like I’m a freaking doctor or something,”

He could sense the hostility in his voice and Castiel shrank in a little,

“I guess how the scent is for you, is what the kissing is like for me…”

He murmured quietly even though no one was close enough to hear.

“Excuse me?”

Dean asked rudely.

“I had been reading some of Alfie’s biology books on a morning cause sometimes I get bored studying and one of them said that…it’s obvious that there are different ways of attracting umm…potential mates, there was a part of one of the chapters that spoke about how one of the methods used by some Omegas was scents and pheromones. I didn’t understand at first but I kind of get the idea now because it said that exposure to sexual activity could alleviate stress for the Omega during their heat but that could cause stress for the Beta or Alpha cause…well…”

“Well?”

Dean edged on and Castiel wanted to die on the inside because he was positive that his voice had cracked at least three times.

“Well…since the Beta or Alpha is primarily responsible for breeding…and if for some reason they can’t engage in sexual activity whether with the Omega or otherwise, the prolonged scent can be a catalyst for aggressive behaviour…it’s not common but I guess in your case…”

Castiel’s voice had fallen lowly as he neared to the end of his sentence, eyes intimate with the sidewalk as he listened to Dean breathe heavily before closing the driver’s door.

“I wish you had figured this out earlier but I guess better late than never,”

The Omega shot him a look to which Dean stated,

“I know that it’s a crazy situation but at least we know what’s going on now,”

Dean started up the walk way and Castiel followed, bag over his shoulders.

“When Sam eventually falls asleep, if you’re still awake, you can come and we’ll talk about it if you want to,”

Dean offered, shedding his varsity jacket as he headed towards his bedroom and Castiel absentmindedly moved towards Sam’s room.

Ironically enough, Sam chose tonight of all nights to catch up with Grey’s Anatomy which in any other situation would have pleased Castiel but not tonight.

He tried passing time by having some left overs for dinner, having a long bath (which ultimately left him having anxiety) and changing into a pair of long lounge pants and a navy blue shirt.

He laid in bed, eyes fading from the ceiling, to Sam and back to the ceiling.

It had become a ritual of falling asleep and awakening to Sam squealing at a surprise in the show and falling back into deep sleep.

The one time Castiel had actually opened his eyes to complete darkness, he was not sure if he had been dreaming or not.

Though, that did not stop him from dropping his feet lightly to the floor and tip toeing out into the living room.

The drunkenness of sleep dwindling into sobriety as Dean’s door came closer.

The light that emulated from the spaces that surrounded the door frame reminded Castiel quite sinisterly of Pandora’s Box and as he grasped the handle, it was almost as if the evil was being let loose into him instead of the world.

Nevertheless, Castiel curled his fingers around the handle as he pushed it, entering the room and closing it behind him without looking up.

“I thought you were asleep,”

Dean commented, his gaze shared between Castiel and his laptop screen.

He typed some keys and the laptop emitted a beep before the background sound paused.

Castiel had assumed that it had been a video or a video game.

“I was, Sam took forever to actually sleep and I ended up feeling drowsy,”

“You can sit down if you want, unless you like standing,”

Dean responded.

Castiel struggled to walk through the mess that was Dean’s floor, scattered with books and clothes and albums before he jumped over to sit in the middle of the bed.

“I’m really glad I don’t have to clean this place up anymore,”

“I’ll pretend like you didn’t say that,”

Dean rest his laptop aside, closing it carefully before sliding it under the bed,

“So Novak, what’s your proposition for this issue?”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, “Anything that keeps me far away from Crowley,”

“A little more specific than that Novak,”

He exhaled, “I don’t want to go back home…For one I like living here and I don’t want to marry Crowley either…”

“But marrying him would come with a benefit of being rich,”

Castiel crossed his legs, his recent sleep making him vulnerable as he said,

“I’m not about to turn into some trophy to be shown off at social events and someone chained to their house, whose main function is to be a slave to some oppressive Alpha and give them a ridiculous number of pups…”

Dean froze, choosing his next words wisely because he had heard how quickly Castiel had released those words without much breath,

“Do you think that all Alphas are like that? Or just ones from rich families?”

“No…I don’t think that, I know there are good Alphas but, I’ve seen that happen already and I don’t want that to be my future.”

Castiel said matter-of-factly.

He thought back on his mother, exhaling into his palms, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to come across as harsh, I just feel very opinionated on the subject,”

“It’s cool, I get it. If I was being forced to marry Crowley I’d probably react the same, I mean I know what the guy’s really like. But that leads to my next question…Since it would be beneficial to the both of us, would you like to continue to making out and maybe trying out some stuff or?...”

“I’m open-minded but…not when it comes to actual sex-sex…”

“Did you just say sex-sex? Really?”

Dean chuckled, to which Castiel glared.

“Sometimes I wonder who’s really older between the both of us…”

“It was funny alright? You just have no sense of humour.”

“There is no universe in which that was humourous Dean.”

The Alpha pouted like a young child and crossed his arms.

“Can we be serious for once? It’s important,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean dismissed him with a wave of his hand, “I was thinking if this was the case, we could both come up with some ground rules? And like share them with each other, so that we’re on the same page?”

Despite how calmly the two were discussing such, Castiel’s palms had become clammy and the heart beat within Dean’s chest had become irregular.

“That makes sense…but like am I the only one that feels kind of, I don’t know, out of place in this?”

“No…I know the feeling,” Dean responded, “I feel like I should be grossed out but at the same time I’m not.”

Castiel hummed in returned, trailing his hands across the sheets.

He was overcome by some form of nervousness; it wasn’t like he had fond memories of being in Dean’s room.

Almost like clockwork, before Dean could ask, Castiel reached back and grasped all his hair into one,

“Do you have a rubber band by chance…?”

Dean caught the act, rummaging in his side table before he pulled out a green one which Castiel used to organize the strands into a bun.

“So I guess I can rightfully assume that you don’t know much about “sex-sex”,”

Dean grinned at Castiel who had blushed at the term.

“Basic knowledge, I think,”

“Don’t overreact to this question then. Have you ever masturbated before?”

Castiel flamed a dark scarlet, opening his mouth to speak but only a stutter emerged.

“I knew that your response would be something along those lines,”

“Because it’s c-clearly a personal q-question,”

“I’m not saying we’re the best of buds, but we practically dry humped each other, that’s got to count for something,”

“You’re way too crude for me, I’ll just see you in the morning.”

“Not so fast,”

Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, gathering Castiel in a hug against his chest.

Castiel had problems breathing because Dean’s hold was strong and he was probably on the verge of an anxiety attack.

“Calm down, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do, just breathe Cas,”

Dean shifted his arms so that they laid lightly around Castiel’s midsection with an assertiveness.

“One of these days, when I finally hit my growth spurt I’ll murder you,”

Castiel grumbled, shifting slightly where he sat in front of Dean and closed his eyes, trying to remember how to breathe.

“Just try to get use to the feeling without panicking, okay?”

Dean suggested against Castiel’s ear and he shivered at the puff of warmth.

Instead of focusing on his nervousness, he listened to Dean’s breathing and felt the rising and falling of the Alpha’s chest against his back.

“I feel a little less panicked now…”

He mumbled, opening his eyes slowly.

“Should I let go now or do you want to stay like this for a few more minutes?”

Dean leaned to the side a little so that Castiel could look up at him.

“Wouldn’t the scent bother you, the longer we stay like this?”

“I’m only forty-five percent savage Novak, sometimes I’m capable of exercising control.”

“Sometimes,” Castiel relaxed back into the hold, angling his head so that he could stretch his neck to press his lips against Dean’s.

Dean breathed in sharply, his grasp on him tightening as the Omega parted his mouth willingly.

Not wasting the opportunity, Dean slithers his tongue into his mouth, knowing that a submissive Castiel is rarer than none.

He would not be surprised if Castiel bit his tongue off but he seems to keep himself tamed.

“What about the rules? Exercising control?”

Castiel drew back, to whisper into the void between their lips.

The Omega’s nervousness was being burnt out by his heat, a simmer erupting under his flesh.

“Screw that until tomorrow,” Dean stated, those wanton irises carving into his being.

Castiel had no idea what he was doing mentally but his instinct had taken over, giving him some confidence.

Dean’s breath tickled the Omega’s ear as one of his hands moved under his shirt.

He trailed his fingers over the softness that was Castiel’s tummy, whispering, “Do you mind if we experiment a little now?”

His hand sliding down the small swell that was the Omega’s stomach and ceasing right above the waist band of his lounge pants.

“Yes,” Castiel released a husky breath, then shook his head, “Sorry, I think I meant no, no I don’t mind,”

Dean chuckled as he tugged at the waistband, even when he was alluring, Novak was still a complete dork.

His fingers dipped beneath the cotton pants, coming into contact with what Dean assumed were boxer briefs.

He stretched his fingers around Castiel’s modesty and gripped without much delicacy.

Exploring roughly with his hand in an attempt to familiarize himself, Dean wasn’t deterred by how Castiel twisted and complained under his touch.

As far as Dean was concerned, he partly saw this as childish revenge for all the sarcasm Castiel would give him but the more overpowering factor was the rich cinnamon scent that seemed to be never-ending.

It was so intoxicating that he wanted to strip Castiel and spread him against the sheets, in hope that the scent would stain them forever.

He nuzzled himself into the boy’s neck, inhaling deeply as he listened to the stifled groans that escaped Castiel’s mouth.

Not feeling particularly patient, Dean motioned both his hands to yank down Castiel’s pants along with his underwear to his thighs.

The Omega shuffled at the sudden encounter with the cold air and then Dean’s chest retreating from behind him, “Just give me a second,”

More rustling occurred before he felt Dean’s strong chest guarding him again and heard the sound of something being opened.

 Not before long, Dean’s leaning over Castiel’s shoulder, brushing their lips together, in a kiss that’s not too serious.

“You think you’ll be able to pay attention for a few minutes?”

Dean spoke in a raspy voice, Castiel nodding in response.

“If you want to try it by yourself after, I could always give you a tube,”

Dean gestured to the tube with the open cap in his hand, pouring some of the lubricant into one of his palms.

He rests it aside, rubbing his hands together and then he reached down with one of his large hands to clutch Castiel loosely.

Castiel held his breath, having never been touched before now and not entirely sure what he expected.

The gel was cool against his heated skin which was until Dean’s grip became firmer and he started moving his hand.

Odd at first, he eventually fell into the steadiness of Dean’s palm working him off menacingly well.

Novak was positive that his hands wouldn’t ever be able to attain such proficiency, what with their gawkiness and how smaller they were in comparison with Dean’s.

The Omega’s thrusts followed the pressured movements of Dean’s fingers while the Alpha’s clothed hips rolled against the Omega’s bare behind.

The pleasure had been excessively satisfactory and the Omega’s spine arched naturally, his nails inelegantly digging into Dean’s knees.

Dean grabbed at the base of Castiel tightly in order to prolong the inevitable a little longer before finally allowing the boy his release.


	13. Read Between The Legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, life has been stressful for me recently. Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they make me feel so happy inside and I'm grateful to all of you. BTW, heads up, the next chapter might be a little sad. Sorry if there are any errors, I'll try my best to fix them as soon as possible, I just need some sleep first. Hope you guys enjoy <3  
> Napoleon

Dean had been exhausted even though the day had not yet finished. His mood swings were a bit calmer but of recent, he was just irritable.

He should have been concentrating on schoolwork but his mind was elsewhere, wondering when his father would be back, having to pick up the groceries, cook dinner, football and the fact that he was stupid enough to do anything with Castiel before agreeing on common set rules.

Yeah, they did have some form of verbal agreement but it was fleeting, barely existent and only catered for not telling anyone.

He did not want Sammy finding out.

Not now, not ever.

It was just a form of stress relief, that was what Dean told himself and he knew that Castiel felt the same way.

His grin was small as he internally mocked the idea of Novak ever liking him.

Now that was a preposterous thought indeed, he noted to himself as he leaned back into his chair, resting his head onto his folded arms.

However, before he could finally acquire some rest, there was a knocking at the door and Meg Masters came in with a determined expression, though a bit worried.

“Good afternoon, did you need something miss?”

The teacher questioned.

“I was sent to call Dean Winchester to the office, the principal said that it is urgent,”

She spoke without a falter, eyes glancing over until they landed on Dean who had stood up before the teacher had even excused him.

Adjusting the shoulder straps of his book bag, he turned to Meg, “Is it about Sammy or did I just get in trouble again?”

“No-As far as I know, Sam’s alright and you’re not in trouble, but somebody else is,”

She spoke, her pace hurried as Dean followed with a nod.

On arriving near the principal’s office, Dean saw the door opened and swiftly shuffled in, forgetting his manners and not registering the person who sat outside, head buried in their lap with shoulders wrapped around themselves.

“Miss, Meg said that you had called for me?”

The principal had not noticed his arrival until he had spoken, “Good afternoon to you too Mr Winchester,”

“Sorry…Good afternoon.”

He bowed his head in acknowledgement.

She smiled, shaking her head, “You’re just like your father, always forgetting your manners.”

Dean nodded his head politely as he came from around the desk to address him.

“Ms Masters was telling me that your father is currently Castiel Novak’s ward? Is that true?”

Dean nodded in response.

“Well if that’s the case, there was an incident a little earlier involving him and Ms Masters’ brother Crowley. I’ve contacted Mr Masters and he’s on his way to deal with the situation but your father said that he would not be able to come in today before school is dismissed,”

“He’s probably still working…”

“Indeed, I’ll be calling them both in for a meeting to discuss what transpired but for now, I would like for you to take Mr Novak straight home.”

“Sure…but what about my little brother? It would be less difficult for me if I can take him with us as well, that way I would not have to drive back to school to pick him up,”

“Your father said for him to stay and that he would organize a ride home for him,”

“Okay, but where is Castiel miss?”

Dean questioned, the boy not in sight.

Her eyebrows furrowed, “To my knowledge, he’s outside sitting down,”

She walked past him, out the door and Dean exited as well.

“Mystery solved,” The principal said, “Now get home safely and give this pass to the teacher on duty on your way out,”

He had not realized before but Castiel had been the curled up form outside the office.

Although now, he sat there with Meg poking at his bruised cheek with what appeared to be ice wrapped up in some tissue paper.

“Sit still.”

She ordered in her Alpha tone and Castiel immediately stop fidgeting, his eyes trained down at his hands, cheeks flushed.

It had been totally unreasonable but at the sight, Dean had grew uncomfortable as he moved toward them.

Dean inquired, exasperated, “What did you do now?”

Fiery eyes glanced up and with his mouth set in a permanent frown, Castiel stated, “It’s funny how you just assume that it’s my fault.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of a dick move on your part Dean,”

Meg said absentmindedly.

“Whatever, let’s just go. I need to drop you off so that I can go do the grocery shopping,”

Dean grumbled, fishing in his jeans’ pocket for his car keys.

“Dean, what the hell is your problem? How about you find some chill alright?” Meg countered, “Don’t take out your annoyance on him, it’s not his fault that Crowley was harassing him all day and they ended up in a scuffle,”

She snorted, handing over the ice to Castiel and walked past Dean, knocking his shoulder in the process of her returning to the office.

There was no sound expect for Dean’s shame rising up to the surface as he glanced at Castiel who held the ice to his jaw and started walking towards the entrance of the school without words.

Dean exhaled heavily and continued after him, granting the teacher the pass before they walked down the stairs.

Castiel had reached the Impala first, standing with folded arms and Dean came soon after, unlocking the doors.

The Omega slid into the backseat, slamming the door unintentionally and Dean had to hold back his anger as he got into the driver’s seat, starting the engine.

He slammed his door shut as well, switched on the air conditioning and pulled off onto the road.

“I’ll be fair. If it was not your fault, then tell me what actually happened then?”

Dean spoke aloud, glancing at Castiel in the rearview mirror.

After a long pause, Dean was about to give up when Castiel actually responded.

“It wasn’t my fault…The teacher didn’t come today for that class so we were left on our own. Alfie was out sick and none of my other friends were in the class so Crowley took the opportunity to bug me after the majority of the students had left to go to the library. He kept on tugging at my hair and calling me names. Meg and some others tried to help but he said something worse than usual and I lashed out at him…”

“Novak…” Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead with one hand as he turned onto their street, “That was a terrible idea…I mean Crowley more than deserves it but you know who his family is.”

Castiel shrunk in his seat, sniffling.

“He told me that I better learn my place as an Omega or else I would end up just like my mom…”

The Impala all but halted to a stop, Dean turning himself to look at Castiel who was now teary eyed.

There were always those things that people knew but never spoke about because it would cross the line.

The line that Crowley had no regard for because he hid behind his family’s power, the line that had been smudged and trampled upon.

In this case, it was the issue of Mr and Mrs Novak.

Most people only knew rumours but considering Uncle Bobby was a policeman, Dean’s father knew more than most.

Mr and Mrs Novak had been like any other Alpha and Omega who had dated and gotten married, except for the fact that Mr Novak was the worst of the worst.

He was of those who still clung to the ridiculous notion that Omegas were slaves to Alphas.

That they were only good for breeding, taking care of pups and housework which was reflected evidently in how Mrs Novak had been treated.

Dean had heard that Mr Novak had forced her to have so many children, that Mrs Novak rarely went out without her husband’s presence.

Or even why Mrs Novak would sometimes wear long sleeved tops or long dresses or skirts during the hot weather, because he would beat her for the simplest of things.

She had been a free girl before her marriage, with her long hair cascading down her back, sparkling blue eyes and carefree attitude, cladded in her crop tops and shorts.

However after him, she grew more silent, sporting buns and dressed in the clothes that he chose.

He had left her broken with numerous children, having ran off with her sister but up until this day, she still blamed herself.

“Fxck…”

Dean mumbled, driving the rest of the way and parking the car in front of their house before getting out.

He opened the backdoor and a sluggish Castiel slid off the backseat, rubbing the back of his hand against his face.

“I didn’t know Cas…I’m sorry.”

Instead of his usual sarcastic remark, Castiel slowly walked towards the house, sniffing on his way.

Dean frowned, shame overflowing at this point, as he eventually unlocked the door for Castiel, deciding that the grocery could wait until later.

He had turned to lock the door when his phone began to buzz in his pocket.

It was John Winchester, checking to see if they had reached home safely and if the young Novak was alright.

After the call had ended, Dean walked into the living room and began to look for Castiel who had not hesitated in disappearing.

He had found the young Omega curled up on Sam’s bed, with his socks still on.

Dean had entered, knocking on the door lightly before making his way over to the bed.

It was almost like déjà vu again, he thought.

“Cas…”

The Omega in question released a whimper, curling more in on himself.

The Alpha moved closer, petting Castiel’s hair in an attempt to comfort him but the Omega cringed.

“Not right now Dean…”

“Novak…I take back what I said, it’s not your fault. It was his and…You shouldn’t listen to anything Crowley says…He’s just a big jerk.”

“Like you…”

Castiel mumbled.

If it was any other time, Dean’s anger may have reared its ugly head but in that moment, all he did was smile sadly and continued stroking the soft, dark hair, “Yes, just like me. I guess birds of a feather flock together,”

The Omega thought that that would have gotten rid of the Alpha but rather, he was confused by the older boy’s response.

Slowly he sat up, his puffy eyes staring at Dean as he said, “You’re only just saying that because you feel guilty.”

“Partially yes but I also know that it is true. I can be a jerk at times, if not most of the time when I should be trying to better manage my moods and I’m sorry.”

Dean stated, reaching forward to brush his fingers against the blossoming purple that was Castiel’s cheek.

“Want to repeat that one more time so that I can record it?”

The Omega joked, sniffing with a mocking grin.

Dean scoffed, “That was a onetime thing Novak. Don’t hold your breath,”

“I should have known that it was too good to be true,”

Castiel chuckled before he grew quiet, staring at his hands and then at Dean again,

“I-W-Would y-you mind if-“

Dean’s nose tickled and he wiped at it before he eventually caught a whiff of that cinnamon scent, though it was frail, much like Castiel’s state.

“Lemme guess, you need a distraction?”

Dean questioned knowingly and Castiel blushed which was an odd contrast with his purpled cheek.

“H-How did you know?”

“You’re doing that scent thing again,” Dean commented with a grin when Castiel huffed with a deeper flush.

The Alpha stood, stretching before he turned to Castiel, “Come on, we have some time before I have to go to the grocery and before Sammy gets back,”

It took a couple of seconds before Dean had plopped down onto his own bed and Castiel awkwardly did the same.

Castiel did not like how easily Dean could change his emotions around but he did not complain, instead watching as Dean put on his radio.

The beat was slow and dangerous while the singer’s voice was raspy and dark. Somehow Castiel found comfort in that.

“First off, we never really spoke about any proper rules,”

Castiel thought for a couple of seconds before saying, “I think for me…Neither of us tells anyone about this ever, we don’t do anything that will leave any scars or marks and ummm-we should be up front with each, about things we’re definitely not interested in.”

“Agreed. Well on that note, is there anything in particular that you like?”

Castiel chewed at his lip, “I don’t know what’s there to like…No one has ever really spoken to me about sex or anything related to that…”

“But our school has sex-ed classes?”

Castiel exhaled with an annoyed look, “Mom wrote to the principal after the first class, she did not want me attending them…She thought that they would make me go “astray”.”

“Oh well, guess I’ll have to make do with what we have,” Dean clapped his hands together, “There’s the standard stuff like blow jobs, hands jobs, rimming. The stuff that even you would know about but then there are the heavier stuff like bondage, collaring, spanking, breath play, whipping. All that stuff.”

“I honestly have no idea what the second half of those things are…”

“We don’t have to do any of them but I’ll teach you what I know on the condition that you promise not to freak out on me Novak.”

“Why do you assume that I’ll freak out?”

He questioned defensively and Dean held up his hand.

“All that I’m asking is that you keep an open mind and don’t panic like last time.”

Dean gave a smug smile, leaning over to peck Castiel’s lips by surprise.

Castiel closed his eyes and mumbled an “okay” before kissing back slowly, though not for long because Dean pulled back.

“Did you try what I showed you last time?”

Castiel had noticed the switch in him.

How Dean’s eyes grew a swamp green, how his presence became ten times more powerful and how intently he stared at him.

Even his voice had become lower, almost controlling, Alpha like.

“I-I…I couldn’t do it…It felt weird…I was embarrassed I guess.”

Castiel’s head hung low, chewing his lip, he glanced up at Dean.

Dean who ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair affectionately and kissed him again, “We can work on that.”

He forced his way between his legs without hesitation and applied all his body weight onto Castiel’s smaller frame.

Though, the ‘forced’ could be argued as Castiel had grasped onto the front of Dean’s shirt and then trailed his hands down the Alpha’s strong arms invitingly.

The Alpha had been dominating Castiel’s mouth so skillfully that he had not realized that his t shirt was being tugged until Dean broke away to yank it off and then was on the Omega’s mouth once again.

“D-Dean…What are y-you,” Castiel’s eyes were still closed as he attempted to whisper but then Dean cut him off.

“Too much for you?”

Dean inquired, his eyes so stormy that Castiel shuddered at the intensity.

“A-A little…Y-You’re not g-going to do a-anything too drastic, right?”

“Do you want me to?” Dean raised an eyebrow, a devilish grin plastered across his face, “Do something drastic that is?”

“Y-Yes…Eventually…b-but not right now.”

Dean nodded, joining their lips in a delicate brush before he pressed his lips against Castiel’s bruised cheek.

The Omega hissed but relaxed again as the Alpha’s lips trailed along his jaw and peppered kisses against his neck.

Castiel leaned his neck to the side, allowing Dean enough space to nuzzle into the sensitive skin there.

The Alpha inhaled deeply, growled and trailed his teeth against the Omega’s trembling pulse.

Castiel struggled to regain his breath as Dean moved lower, pressing his lips against his sternum and down the rest of his torso.

Blue eyes flickered open, the younger boy staring up at the ceiling.

With each peck to his bare torso, Castiel felt as if Dean’s lips were like heated metal, impressing the brand into his skin with a sizzle.

However, in this instance, there was no sizzle.

Only Castiel’s whimpers when Dean would occasionally give his stomach a nip because the Omega was incapable of staying still.

His lips remained slack as he focused mindlessly on the ceiling.

He wished that every impression of Dean’s lips, every kiss, was hot metal being pressed into his flesh.

Needless to say, Castiel was in need of this distraction, this cloud from his problems but he was just as guilty as Dean, or so he felt.

Was it a crime to engage in such behavior with Dean when Castiel had developed a crush on him, without his knowledge?

Was it lying by omission?

  
Soon enough, the butterflies in Castiel’s stomach were being roasted over the open flame that was this encounter.

Oh he begged, pleaded with a hidden deity that they be scorched, burnt.

That they die a tragic yet honourably magnificent death as their wings sizzled, curling in on their infernal blackness.

Soon enough, Dean was grasping at his belt and Castiel’s fingers had instinctively reached forward to rest onto the Alpha’s wrist, just barely covering them.

In his movement, his body had snapped forward as well, from its laying position and came to a halt in front of Dean.

The motion had caught Dean off guard, because Castiel’s eyes were dilated like a frightened forest creature’s and his hair had come loose from its self-formed bun, falling around his neck.

“Damn Cas…Are you okay? You scared me shxtless.”

The pale face of Castiel was for once flushed, as if he had been stuck in a steam filled room.

“Y-You promised n-nothing dras-tic…”

He pouted at Dean with a hopeless expression and the Alpha exhaled.

“Cas. If you changed your mind about this, that’s fine, all you’ve got to do is tell me,”

The words slowly registered, as if the connection between them was lagged somehow.

“N-No…I just. I can’t do drastic right now…I just require…”

His train of thought had sped away without him along the tracks of his mind.

“Require?”

Dean questioned, brushing back some loose strands behind one of Castiel’s ears.

“Simplicity…”

Castiel glanced up from their hands, some dullness in his eyes.

Dean nodded, slipping his hands away from the belt and reaching for Castiel’s shaking palms instead.

“Well, you did call me simple minded that one time,”

Dean gave an unsure smile which seemed semi-infectious as Castiel’s lips slowly turned, into a small, tender smile.

“By the way, I wasn’t going to do anything that would have been too much for you, understand?”

Castiel gave a small nod in response.

His wide, dilated eyes concentrated on Dean so innocently that the Alpha had to look away for a second because temptation had snuck into his mind.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t sweat it four eyes,”

Dean grinned and then froze when Castiel had crawled forward of his own accord, grasping the hair at the back of the Alpha’s head and pressing their lips together.

The older boy stayed still, allowing Castiel to control the kiss as he pleased, his only reaction was to kiss back slowly.

He slipped into the Alpha’s lap, settling himself comfortably, drawing back a little,

“Can we…Can we just kiss for a bit longer? Before we get into anything,”

“That’s a drag but why not, we’ve got time and a little bit of foreplay isn’t bad,”

Dean joked, evoking a roll of the eyes out of Castiel who just pulled him closer again.

*

About two hours later, Dean and Castiel had just come back from the grocery store.

As they were unpacking the bags from the Impala’s trunk, Uncle Bobby’s police cruiser pulled around the corner and parked on their lawn.

Sam had exited from the passenger side and Bobby from the driver seat before giving the boys a hand.

“How’s it going Dean? That football keeping you occupied?”

Bobby inquired as they all dragged plastic bags with them into the house.

“Much more than I catered for but more or less everything has been good,”

Dean replied, resting them down onto the counter.

Eventually with everyone’s help, the groceries were neatly organized in the fridge and Uncle Bobby had offered to cook for the night.

Castiel was leaning on his hand that was supported by the couch’s arm, his eyes slowly fluttering due his tiredness.

Sam had his legs pulled up on the other side of the couch, texting Jess while Dean seated himself in the middle, stretching out his legs with a sigh.

The smell from the kitchen was lingering in the living room after about a half an hour but by then Castiel had fallen asleep.

“Shouldn’t we wake him up? He’s probably starving,”

Sammmy commented, dragging himself towards the kitchen.

“Leave him to sleep, when he’s ready, he’ll get up. I doubt he’s going to school tomorrow, so let him rest, go grab him a blanket,”

Dean stated, pulling out Castiel’s legs so that he would not be uncomfortable.

The Omega had whined a bit in his sleep but stretched out his legs where Dean and Sam had been before.

The Beta came back, tossing the blanket halfway over his best friend, adjusting where necessary.

The two brothers left to join their uncle in the kitchen.

*

Castiel had not planned on awaking that night, actually, if it had not been for Sam giving his shoulder a slight shake and assisting him to bed, he would have slept there because Dean too had turned in early.

Though, when he did wake up, the side of the bed next to him was empty and he freaked, rushing to grab his towel.

The clock read lunchtime and Castiel frowned…

They probably left me, he thought, that being until he heard the shower being closed off and footsteps outside in the living room.

He peered, walking slowly to spot Dean with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Castiel tilted head in confusion, staring at Dean.

“Morning,”

“Morning…Where is Sam? How come nobody waked me?”

“I spoke to dad and we both agreed that you needed some time from school,”

The blue eyed boy’s forehead furrowed, “And you didn’t think it was best to ask me what I thought?”

Dean took a deep breath.

He had been having a good morning and he knew that Castiel was not exactly a morning person so he excused his rudeness.

By default, Dean had to stay home as well, considering the fact that John did not feel comfortable leaving one of the kids by home alone by themselves, which was why most of the time whenever Dean was sick, Sam would stay home or vice versa.

“I’m sorry your highness, next time I’ll take it into consideration. Now, is there something in particular that you would like for breakfast?”

Castiel rubbed his eyes, nodding slowly as he crawled back onto the couch, “Pancakes please…Sorry…”

“That’s quite alright. Would you like some hot chocolate? Since you’re still sleep induced?”

He mumbled an “okay” before yawning and wiggling his toes.

Dean pulled on a pair of grey plaid boxers and it did not take him long to whip up breakfasts for the two.

He slowly walked into the living room, balancing the plates that he left with Castiel and re-entered with their cups of hot chocolate.

Despite how late into the morning it was, rain gave the illusion that it was a timeless morning.

Castiel used his towel as a form of warmth, licking away at the whip cream located on the top of one of his pancakes.

“About yesterday…Thanks…”

Castiel said after a while, choosing to focus on drinking his hot chocolate.

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, do. Not. Mention it. I cannot believe I did that. You’re lucky I felt sorry for you,”

Dean attempted to defend himself.

Castiel snorted, “It’s not that big of a deal…”

“Then why are you blushing?”

“Because I’m not use to this sort of thing obviously…You’re such a moron.”

“You weren’t saying that when my head was between your legs,”

Dean said plainly, sipping from his hot chocolate.

Those scarred butterflies were back, their damaged wings somehow finding the strength to flap irregularly in the pit of Castiel’s stomach.

“You’re such a swine. Gosh. I hate you so much sometimes.”

The Omega got to his feet, plate and mug in hand as he walked back to Sam’s room.

“Come on Novak, don’t be like that! It was just some harmless humour!”

Dean called out but all he heard was the door slamming in reply.

He chuckled to himself as he finished his breakfast and emptied the dishes into the sink.

Then he went knocking on Sam’s door, though the only response he got was a thud against the door.

He opened it and saw the pillow that was on the floor.

“You know how Samantha acts about her bedroom,”

The Omega ignored him, placing his mug on the table next to the plate as he slipped beneath the comforter.

“I’m obnoxious, I know. But I have to head out somewhere and I can’t leave you by yourself so you’ll have to come with me,”

Dean said.

“That’s bullshxt,”

Castiel murmured, head peeking out from under the sheets.

“John’s orders, not my own but we have to leave around one so I suggest you don’t sleep for much longer, cool?”

“Yeah…I guess…Just don’t say things like that a loud.”

The Omega pouted.

“I know four eyes, you swoon easily.”

The Alpha grinned minutely.


	14. We're On A Symphony, Drunk And High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, finals is killing me but here is the new chapter! It's practically smut but it is necessary for development. Things are going to get heated just now but thanks for everyone's continual support! Your comments and kudos are the best.
> 
> I have to shout out some people next chapter, especially the first commentor I ever had on this story because all of you are awesome to me and for this chapter Francine, thanks for the encouragement like I just felt tired but I didn't want to disappoint you and everyone else.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter everyone!  
> -Love Napoleon.
> 
> P.S. Sorry for any grammatical errors...

Castiel had part of his enclosed fist in his mouth, teeth gnawing as he released stifled whimpers.

Some saliva had dampened his hand but that was not what bothered him.

Even though he knew that no one would be home, Castiel still fought to keep quiet, that, and he refused to give Dean any sort of leverage against him but such a task was not without its difficulties.

Dean, when he would get like this, did not have much respect for Castiel’s personal space.

His demanding voice or mannerisms would capture Castiel’s attention fully.

So much so, that he had to make sure that he put on a good front because in these moments he was more vulnerable.

If he were to call Dean by anything other than his first name, for instance ‘Alpha’, Castiel would never be able to forgive himself.

He had feelings for Dean-yes, but that existed in the realm of his mind where it was safe whereas if he were to preach it aloud, he would never be able to take it back.

The crush in question had been situated intimately within the vicinity of Castiel’s bare thighs, the older boy’s hands resting on them; caressing and kneading them.

“D-Dean…”

Castiel began hesistantly, though it seemed like his throat had just closed in on itself.

The older boy had not heard, instead, he was too preoccupied with half of Castiel’s manhood down his throat.

“D-Dean…C-Can we stop…I feel strange…”

Castiel complained, his voice cracking due to the situation.

The boy in question drew back, his mouth making a soft popping sound in the process.

Dean glanced up at Castiel, his eyes were cloudy with an intimidating storm that held Castiel in his place.

The Omega’s cheeks flushed in deep pink, his hands grasping and tugging down his shirt in an attempt to hide his manhood.

The other boy did not sigh like usual, instead, he stood firstly on one knee and then the other before he was towering over Castiel whose breath was stolen away at the closeness.

Dean had an obscene trail of saliva that ran down from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

Castiel seemed to crippled under his intense, though sluggish gaze, his legs trembling a little

The Alpha grasped at his face, forced his mouth wide and then gave him an open mouth kiss.

It was like a depressant that slowed down the course of Castiel’s bloodstream and a lit his insides.

He allowed Dean’s tongue into his mouth willingly, groaning at the feel of it, though he whined a bit when he felt the other boy’s hand trying to pry away his hand from his shirt.

“Let go Castiel,” Dean requested against his lips, biting at his lower one, “Now.”

Dean did not give him a chance to gulp but he followed his orders reluctantly, letting his hand fall to the waist side, shaking nervously.

Dean’s body had then been firm against Castiel’s one, making it more than evident that he was just as aroused as he was.

“Take off your shirt.”

Dean stated, breathing heavily against Castiel’s mouth, the same mouth that he still had pried open with his hand.

Castiel, teary eyed, tried to shake his head despite Dean’s grasp and the Alpha sighed.

“If this is going to work, you have to trust me, okay?”

He sniffed, “But-but you’re just going to end up laughing at me…”

“Are you kidding? It’s me, of course I’m going to laugh at you, but this is different, in this moment, we are different, so don’t worry your pretty little head,”

Dean said softly, using both his hands to run through Castiel’s strands from the crown of his head to the bottom of his neck.

 The Omega stopped breathing when he felt the Alpha’s palms at his hips and breath at his neck.

Sloppy kisses marked saliva across Castiel’s neck and soon enough, Dean’s teeth were dragging along the mating area dangerously.

Dean could hear Castiel whining, especially when he had opted to attach his mouth to the area, sucking at the sensitive skin tenderly.

He was only waiting for Castiel to call him off like a trained guard dog but instead, uncertain hands grasped at the crumpled fabric at the sides of his upper torso and drew him closer.

Dean’s inner Alpha growled across the tempting skin, in an attempt to test the Omega who did indeed flinch with a quiet, scared sound but remained partially still, digging his fingers into the Alpha.

A smile plastered itself on his face as he pulled back, then moved to press his mouth under Cas’ chin, his hands slipping along the Omega’s lower back before grasping his ass with both hands.

Castiel’s behind was soft with a slight bounce to it.

Dean was disturbed by the thought but he wanted to feel the two soft curves in his lap, yes Castiel had been seated in his lap before but Dean’s thoughts was far beyond sitting.

Dean tilted his head at an angle to peer down at the shorter boy’s face.

Said boy glanced up, his lips parted with a tremor to his breathing and his eyes were blown.

“Comfortable? Or do you want me to let go?”

“I feel like my skin is on fire but…please don’t.”

Dean tightened his hand around Castiel’s left cheek, eyes narrowing,

“What about now? Still okay with this,”

He leaned his forehead against the left side of Castiel’s face, inhaling their lingering scents and observing the feverish hint that was the Omega’s skin.

“Y-Yes…just don’t get carried away,”

Castiel murmured.

Inhaling sharply himself, he reached back with one of his hands to rest on top of Dean’s left, forcing his grasp to become tighter.

The Alpha tightened both as he buried his tongue into the Omega once again.

The kiss had the Omega so drunk with need that when Dean had pulled back and sunk to his knees again, Castiel’s eyes were glazed over as he reached to lace his fingers along Dean’s cheek without hesitation.

It was something terrible to take pride in but Dean adored whenever he was able to corrupt Castiel.

It was like he was transferring a part of himself into the Omega until his eyes became dark like his and Castiel had his own shadows in him.

Though of recent, Dean had come to realize that Castiel had his own darkness, he just seemed more afraid of it.

Castiel’s toes curled at the feel of Dean’s tongue licking at the tip of his manhood.

The Omega leaned his upper back against the wall as Dean closed his eyes, lips taking the tip fully into his mouth.

He took his time in working it with his mouth, sucking gently, even teasing it by pressuring the tip of his tongue against the slit.

Though, this only lasted so long because Dean’s patience was wearing thin and he guided about half of Castiel down his throat.

The Omega’s chest tightened at the sight and he mewled at the sound of Dean gagging.

Then there was one of Dean’s hands gripping him at the base painfully, working him off as Dean tickled the underside with his tongue, and the other hand was interchangeably rubbing at his balls.

Castiel’s heart ached in his chest as his hand came to grip Dean’s hair, his stomach a boiling mess of emotions, those poor butterflies having to teach themselves how to swim.

Soon enough, Dean was dragging Castiel out of his mouth up until the tip and then entering him back in halfway until he was confident that he was ready.

Then, he reached his hands to Castiel’s hips and was guiding the remainder of his length down his throat.

“Fxck…”

Castiel cursed under his breath, his entire entity trembling at the moist, constricting space that was Dean’s throat.

His nails dug deeply into Dean’s scalp as he could feel the Alpha’s face pressed against his pelvis, the dark hair that littered the area.

Dean felt his chest rise and fall as he tried to get accustom to having him down his throat and as he gulped, he felt Castiel shudder as an aftershock.

He glanced up, his eyes coming to meet Castiel’s.

The Omega’s expression had gone from confused awe to suddenly anxious within seconds.

“A-Are you o-okay?”

His voice came out panicked and Dean had squinted his eyes in confused which caused one of the tears to let loose.

Castiel had begun to pull back in fright and Dean allowed him to because after he did, the Alpha had started chuckling in his hoarse tone.

“D-Dean…I’m being serious…”

He complained.

Dean shook his head with a smile and moved from sitting on the floor back to being on his knees.

“You really are something innocent,” Dean released with a grin, moving to peck at his thighs.

Castiel placed his hand back into Dean’s hair, brushing at it, “You’re fine then?”

“Yes Cas, you didn’t do anything wrong. Now I’m going back to how I was before and I want you to you to rock your hips forward when I signal you to. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

Castiel nodded furiously, watching in fascination as he disappeared down Dean’s throat once again, though this time he actually aided in the process.

After Dean was comfortable, he tapped at Castiel’s hamstring and the little Omega rocked his hips forward as he had been instructed.

Dean gulped around him again and Castiel whimpered, rocking again without much thought.

Though there was no third time until Dean had his hands on his hips, helping Castiel find a pace that was beneficial to them both.

His eyes closed as he repeatedly thrusted into Dean’s throat, his hands cradling his face with much care.

He tried to ignore the sound that Dean’s mouth made around him because he was afraid that they would link them even closer together somehow, in whatever their strange relationship was.

Then there was that part of himself that Castiel feared, the part that was full of aggression, the part that had grown rough in his thrusts and thrived off the choking sounds that Dean was releasing.

Eventually he could feel that fire in his stomach, the same kind that he had felt the first time that Dean had jerked him off.

It made him think in ways that scared him, made him want to empty himself down Dean’s throat but he would not allow himself to be that far gone.

“D-Dean…let go…I need to…”

He exhaled inbetween his gasps, however his body had been faster than Dean’s reaction time.

Castiel mewled, bringing his clenched wrists to cover his eyes, unsure how to feel.

Dean had swallowed at the sudden outburst and pulled away after Castiel had been done.

He coughed into the back of his hand, then spoke sarcastically, “T-Thanks for the two second w-warning Cas, greatly appreciated…”

Dean was waiting on the comeback that never came and when he looked up, Castiel still had his enclosed fists covering his eyes, sniffling.

The Alpha rose, moving to wrap his arms around his waist,

“Cas, what’s the matter?”

Dean was not the affectionate type but he could have made an exception for Castiel because-yeah, they fought but it was not like Castiel was a stranger.

They had known each other for a long time, they practically lived in the same house and he had just given him a blowjob, this warranted at least a little affection.

He stroked his back softly and nudged his nose at one of his wrists, “Come on, you know that I’m actually trying here,”

Castiel slowly started moving away one hand and then the other to look at Dean.

“Come on, that’s it, talk to me,”

Maybe it had been the Alpha instincts that vibrated along Dean’s skin, the protective ones that made him feel like it was his job to take control of the situation and redress the issue.

The teary eyed boy stared at him, feelings of guilt pulsing through his veins.

The more he fell for Dean, the guiltier he felt, especially when they engaged in such behavior together.

But then there were Dean’s words circling in his mind, the same ones that marked these moments as separate from reality, that in these moments, they were not the same people that they were every day.

These fantasies had nothing so do with their reality.

And at that last thought, Castiel felt a little more assured because only he knew about his feelings and in this fantasy they did not exist.

“I’ve been stressed out lately and I guess I got a bit overwhelmed.”

Castiel whispered softly within the little room between them.

“Then maybe you should take a shower so that you can relax a bit,”

“I just want to sleep…”

Castiel rested his head onto Dean’s shoulder with a drained voice.

He pecked at his jaw and then released his body, “Go and nap then, I’ll wake you up for food in a bit,”

Castiel made a “hmm” sound but instead of making it out of the bedroom door, he crawled into Dean’s bed, settling under the sheets.

He knew that Dean would not allow it, that this was a boundary but his legs still had not recovered as yet.

“That’s-That’s not what I meant. Come on,” Dean shook him a bit but Castiel crawled closer to the wall, pulling the sheets to engulf himself, “Cas, you can’t stay there,”

“But,” He yawned, curling up in a precious position, “It’s only us home, just ten minutes Dean…Please,”

“Cas,”

There was no reply.

“Castiel!” Dean’s Alpha voice had erupted and the Omega scurried into a sitting position, holding the sheets to his chest as if to protect himself.

Dean exhaled, moving to sit on the bed, “Don’t look at me like that. I’m saying this for your own good…”

Castiel sniffed, tossed the sheets away and slowly walked over to retrieve his clothes from the ground,

“It’s fine. I get it. I’ve overstayed my welcome,”

The temperature of Dean’s blood had risen and as a result he had stood swiftly and snatched Castiel’s arm without much care.

“For your own sake, watch that attitude with me,” Dean’s fingers wrung so tightly into Castiel’s skin that he hissed and tried to pull away, “Do you understand?”

Castiel’s eyes stared at the floor and it was only after Dean had shaken him that he muttered, “I understand…”

Dean let Castiel go and he did not hesitate in departing the room, leaving the Alpha to knock his foot into the leg of his bed angrily.

Immediately, he removed the bedsheets, tossing them onto the floor.

It was unfair to punish Castiel for Dean’s weak self-control but he knew that having the innocent, naked Omega roll around in his bed would have bad judgement, at least for now.

Once Dean had his instincts in check, then he would consider it from time to time if the situation were safe enough.

 

A while later, Dean entered Sam’s bedroom cautiously.

Maybe doing this kind of thing while Castiel was supposed to be home from school resting was probably the height of Dean’s selfishness.

He found Castiel lying on his side with his back to the door, though at the creaking, he could have seen him shift around.

“If you would hear me out…I came to apologize. I shouldn’t have been so rough with you, I just don’t want us to do anything that we would regret,”

The response took a while but it did come, “I don’t care…Just leave me alone,”

He scratched at the back of his neck and awkwardly crawled into bed.

Castiel grumbled, tightening his hold on the pillow but he did not move away when he had felt Dean’s arms seeking him out under the sheets.

His clothed back was pulled to the Alpha’s bare chest, then arms came to envelope him.

“I knew we shouldn’t have done this until you were fine again and able to go to school,”

“It was my choice…Granted I tend to get nervous and you have to help me at times…You cannot decide things for me Dean.”

Castiel squirmed out of Dean’s arms and reached to remove his shirt, rolling to face him.

“Cas-I don’t have the energy for this right now…”

“That’s not fair. So I have to trust you but you can’t trust me?”

The Omega frowned, moving closer, for the first time touching his fingertips to Dean’s naked chest.

The Alpha flinched but didn’t draw back from the soft touch.

“I don’t care if you take control, I sort of like it…but if I allow you to touch me, at least afford me the same courtesy,” Castiel sighed as his fingers made shapes into the middle of Dean’s chest, “If being touched is touched is the problem…I’m sure we can work on it, or whatever the problem is.”

Dean had shifted and Castiel’s heart fell because he thought that he was about to leave but instead he felt soft lips against his forehead and then his lips, taking his breath away.

“You make me hate you more when you say stupid, sappy things like that,” Dean breathed lewdly against his ear to which Castiel squirmed more, “If you want to touch me I won’t stop you,”

The Omega moved closer, crawling on top of Dean who laid back with his arms crossed behind his head.

His half grin was there but smaller than usual, sadder than usual.

“Can I ask you about something? If it’s too personal I’ll understand.”

Castiel mumbled as his fingers sinfully dragged along Dean’s shoulders, around his neck and down his upper torso.

“Go ahead.”

“About where we went…Your mom…”

Castiel mumbled quietly, remembering where they had gone the other day, the day after he had gotten into the fight with Crowley.

“Another time. I just, I don’t want to think about it right now…”

Castiel made a sound in agreement and then he leaned in, moving their lips in a slow and sensual flow as he dragged his hips against Dean’s purposefully.

The Alpha moaned delightfully in the darkness of the room, craning his neck back so that he could deepen the kiss.

It was not the same as the others, there was less lust in this one and more emotion, more melancholy as Castiel’s hand snaked below Dean’s boxers curiously.

He wasn’t surprised that he could not grip him fully but he was a bit internally prideful because soon enough he had Dean panting against his lips and raising his hips to meet Castiel’s palm.

His hand grew firmer and became more violent in its pulling and twisting just as Dean would with him and eventually his pre-cum was coating his hand.

It felt alien to Castiel, so slimy and thin in its texture but the way that Dean’s eyes became half-lidded and tranquil as they focused on him was more than enough to encourage Castiel’s hand to increase the pace which had Dean releasing broken strings of curses.

“F-Fxck…C-Cas…”

 Castiel was so intrigued that he yanked down Dean’s boxer’s a bit and glanced down when he pulled out the red, swollen knot that had formed in his hand.

He would give tight squeezes that had Dean growling, eyes narrowed and hips thrusting upward expectantly.

“Even like this you’re still arrogant,”

He sighed with a smile, regaining his pace until Dean finally exploded into his palm, though Castiel came to realize that this was at intervals.

The liquid was thick and warm as Castiel blinked, still with the weight of Dean’s slowly decreasing manhood in his hands.

He raised his hand to his nose, sniffing at it before he tentatively licked at his fingers much to Dean’s awareness.

It was only a fair trade in Castiel’s eyes.

Though, after he finished cleaning them, there was a wetness at his pants that was soaking through because Dean was still making a mess.

Castiel pulled his hair to one side and with a scared gulp, he slowly guided the knot into his mouth.

There was some uncomfortable gagging at first but then he got use to Dean’s timing, when he would tremble in Castiel’s mouth and release that hot, sticky liquid every ten seconds.

Though the knot was only halfway into his mouth, the Omega could feel the heaviness of it against his tongue and the size of it rendering his mouth slack as it began to salivate involuntarily.

The Omega stretched himself out along the bed and gurgled a little against the knot as Dean’s toned thighs rested against either side of his head.


	15. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Its been too long, sorry life is hectic.
> 
> I know there are a few things I have to fix in this chapter at a later time but thank you for reading and it's so close to 300 kudos, I'm so excited.
> 
> Thanks for the love and support, I appreciate all kudos and comments.
> 
> -Napoleon

The time lapse had happened between them again.

Whenever anything vaguely sexual happened between them, if not initially or later on, there would be those moments where they would minimally interact if at all.

If they had to cook or do chores, there would be one line answers and adequate distance between them, Dean would fall silent and if Castiel had not been trapped in his own thoughts, he would have cringed because it was so unlike the expressive Alpha.

Though, with recent times, Dean was being even stranger than his newfound silence from time to time.

Maybe Castiel had gone too far last time.

He and Dean weren’t exactly friends, they had some sort of arrangement but that did not mean that he had the right to intrude on whatever his personal matters were.

Castiel didn’t know what to think or feel but his throat would never cease to collapse in on itself when Dean would sometimes glance at him for no reason and he was too self-conscious to question him.

His eyes would narrow and his lips would roll together, forehead creased as if he were about to say something of importance but then he would shake his head and continue on his way or mutter some mundane instruction for Castiel to wash the dishes in the sink.

A few days ago, Castiel had awoken on the better side of the bed, he was having a great day with Sam as they played video games on the outside television and John had even passed through with Bobby for a lunch break before they left again.

Within that span of time, Dean had greeted them outside but didn’t come inside once, even when the sun had been bitterly on him, Castiel had seen from one of the windows.

A bit warm, he had a bath and dressed up in some three quarter jeans and a loose, sky t-shirt before heading outside with a beer in his trembling palm.

Sam was heading about to head out with Jessica soon and Castiel had the urge to invite Alfie over to hang out for a little while.

The Impala was parked outside their house by the sidewalk.

Dean was bent over, fiddling with something under the hood and Castiel’s legs struggled to stand still after he had made it across the yard.

He had mumbled a ‘hey’ under his breath and because it had gone unheard, he had tried again but this time he had startled Dean.

The bareback boy had stood up right again, rubbing his throbbing skull from the collision with the hood of the car.

“You better have a really good excuse for interrupting me right now.”

He growled, his eyes a spiteful shade of dark green.

Castiel awkwardly held up the can towards him, voice unsure, “I was only trying to be nice, you don’t have to be rude…”

The Alpha blinked, grabbing the can impolitely before he opened it and began chugging.

Castiel chewed at his inner lip, he was about to leave but Dean looked like he was about to finish the beverage in one go.

He looked him up and down, trying not to flush as he appreciated his strong stance and the way his jeans hung not-so-snugly because Castiel was able to catch sight of his boxers peeking out at the sweaty skin.

Seconds later, Dean was done and shoving the can into Castiel’s hands with a, “Thanks I guess…”

Before Dean could resume his previous position Castiel spoke, “Ummm…Can Alfie come over today? Just for a few hours, Sam is going out with Jess and I don’t want to be bored the whole time,”

He stood slightly hunched, with a confused expression, “Didn’t they say that you could go with them?”

“Yeah but they’re dating…”

“And?”

“And I don’t want to be always third-wheeling them, they probably want time alone together and all that. Plus I messaged Alfie earlier and he said that he was free-“

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

Dean’s face crinkled, “I don’t need to give you a reason. No means no, that’s it.”

Novak folded his arms angrily, his nostrils flaring and Dean’s upper lip twitched as if he wanted to smile at his expense.

“That’s not fair! Just because you don’t like him doesn’t mean that it should impact me. Mr Winchester lets me hang out with my friends most of the time.”

“Is John here anymore?” Dean looked around with a mocking tone, “If you wanted to do that, should have asked him while he was still here and if I feel like saying no, I will. End of conversation.”

“Can I at least go to the library?”

Castiel’s crossed arms tightened, his nails dragging into the sleeves somewhat.

“No. Jeez, is it not obvious that I’m irritated right now?”

“Then what am I supposed to do? It’s not like you’re going to talk to me…”

The Omega huffed, his expression growing melancholy as he glanced down.

“Stop that…” Dean mumbled after a few seconds, shifting uncomfortably.

“I’m not doing anything…”

Castiel replied, his expression perplexed.

“Just…Just leave. I’ll think about it.”

Dean grumbled before returning to the Impala.

Needless to say, Castiel spent the next few hours lounging on the couch, legs thrown over the arm rest with no hope of company.

Although, it was not entirely bad because he had discovered that one of his shows had new episodes to catch up on and he was still able to use Sam’s laptop to message Alfie online in the process.

The message icon box had the bottom had blinked again, red alerts highlighting repeatedly as Alfie kept typing.

They were having a debate over some characters from Star Wars: The Force Awakens when the front door slammed close.

Castiel kept on typing, even as he heard footsteps because he had just assumed that Dean was headed to the bathroom to shower or his room, well, that was until there was a shadow above him.

“Y-Yeah?”

He questioned, sitting up slowly with Sam’s laptop in hand.

“Umm…” Dean wrung his hands nervously into the oil-stained handkerchief, “I was thinking since you’re bored we could probably go out and grab some food and then come back and watch a movie and um…If you want you can still invite Alfie over but only after Sam gets home,”

Castiel, caught off guard, placed the laptop aside and turned to face him properly, “I know you like pulling jokes on me but it’s too warm and I’m too cranky.”

“I-I was actually being serious for once. Thought it over and I realize I was being a bit unreasonable,”

At this Castiel started laughing, rolling his eyes, “Sure Dean, you “thought it over”, convincing.”

That’s when his eyebrows furrowed and his voice grew defensive, “If you don’t want to hang out together then say so, I was only trying to be nice because you made it out like you had nothing to do,”

“Sorry-Sorry. I genuinely thought you were messing with me. But as great as that sounds…We’d probably just end up arguing…”

“There are times when we don’t argue…”

Dean shrugs, his voice alluding but Castiel wondered if that was intentional or if his mind was leading him on.

“Half of those times don’t qualify because we end up making out though,”

Castiel plays it off as a joke and Dean chuckles along with him.

“I’m open to that as well, not sure if it counts as “hanging out” though,”

“Slang can be relative at times.”

Castiel responded with an innocent smile that Dean mirrored.

“Guess so…I’m pretty sure I should take a bath first though,”

He gave his half-grin, nodding approvingly.

“Nah, the whole sweaty mechanic thing works for you,”

“And people think you’re so innocent. I’ll never understand,”

Dean leaned forward in what should have been a peck, though that changed when Castiel had pulled him down onto the couch.

“I am, very innocent,”

Castiel murmured, his nails raking along Dean’s bareback in delight.

“Sure and you’re marrying Crowley too,” He retorted but when Castiel whined, he pressed a reassuring palm into his side, “It’s alright, don’t fret. That’s never going to happen,”

Castiel’s small hands trailed electricity down his back as he stole away his personal space.

The Alpha’s heavy and solid body had Castiel pinned to the cushions and his squirming only resulted in him rubbing himself against Dean.

Dean who had Castiel gasping to breathe, hiked up his jersey and inhaled the aroused scent that emanated from the pale skin.

The Omega’s back arched as Dean licked his way up the shivering chest.

Dean was salivating subtly and his mouth ached because his mind had fogged over and all he could think about was sinking his teeth into Castiel.

He wanted to bury them as deeply as possible, all over his skin in order to leave bruised blossoms of beauty.

One of his hands had been palming Castiel between his denim cladded thighs but now it sought to unzip and sink to torment him over his underwear.

Meanwhile, Dean’s lips had come to teethe and suckle Castiel’s nipple and he felt the underwear dampening in his touch.

He had been enjoying the quiet mewls and shifting until the incessant beeping had him growling and retreating.

“Cas-please shut that thing off,”

He complained.

Castiel’s head twisted against the cushions like a kitten out of confusion and Dean had to motion towards the laptop that was still open and bright.

Dean moved to the inside of the couch while Castiel rolled to grab the laptop from the floor.

“Sorry, I was talking to Alfie before you came in,”

Castiel mentioned, typing away to the multiple responses that he had missed.

Dean groaned, splaying his arms out onto the couch’s shoulders, “Whatever, just don’t take ten years,”

“What’s wrong?”

Castiel mumbled, glancing up in between his typing to see Dean’s exasperated expression.

“Nothing,” He grumbled but there was an edge to it.

“That nothing sounds like something. What’s your problem with Alfie?”

“I just don’t like him. I don’t have a reason, alright?”

Dean laid his head back and exhaled tiredly.

“You know-I read in the textbooks that sometimes when Alphas have potential mates, not that I am saying that we are potential mates but when they do have them, they tend to get obsessive and dominant about it, not that I’m saying you’re jealous, I just mean like since we’ve been engaging in intimate behavior, your instincts might be mistaking me for a potential mate and that’s why you dislike Alfie, not because you have a reason to but because your instincts are confusing you even though your brain knows better and- “

Castiel’s eyes were trained on the computer until Dean had grabbed his jaw and he looked up without a thought.

“You’re doing that rambling thing again Cas,”

Dean pretended to have an annoyed look on his face.

“Sorry,”

Castiel squeaked.

He allowed his hand to cup the Omega’s face and smirked when he leaned into it.

He pressed a deep kiss against the Omega’s lips which left him doe-eyed and droopy, “Believe me, I’m not one to get jealous, so don’t sweat it,”

Dean stood up to his full length and laced his fingers into Castiel’s hair.

The touch was not malicious but mischievous at best as the Omega purred.

The Alpha gave a playful tug before he turned to leave, “I’m going to go shower so that we can grab the food,”

“Can I tag along?”

Castiel joked with an awkward smile.

Dean’s face was quizzical at the Omega’s boldness but then half smiled, “Sure short-stack, I don’t see why not,”

Castiel shut down the laptop and swiftly followed the Alpha into his bedroom and into the connected room at the back.

On one side was the shower and on the other side was the sink with a mirror above.

Castiel looked on as Dean unbuckled his belt and worked off his jeans and boxers, then he turned on the shower and waited for the temperature to change.

“You aren’t going shy on me, now are you Cas?”

Dean tilted his head like a hungry beast and walked over to Castiel who shook his head.

Dean pulled him closer by his belt and grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt, Castiel lifting his arms automatically in the process.

“Well, aren’t you obedient for once?”

“Don’t get used to it,”

Castiel challenged but it came out shy and small in the enclosed area as Dean helped him out of his jeans.

He reached to grope Castiel’s arse with both hands as he dragged his teeth temptingly across the mating area of his neck, sucking at it afterwards.

“Aren’t we going to shower?”

Castiel whispered uncertainly.

“In a minute,” Dean murmured, allowing one of his index fingers to slip between Castiel’s cheeks, applying pressure to the hidden blossom, “Do you want me to stop touching you?”

Castiel reached to place his shaky hands onto Dean’s shoulders as he replied, “No. I trust you…Just don’t make me regret,”

“If you need me to stop, just say so,”

Dean kissed Castiel tenderly as he stroked at the untouched area until it started to give way to his finger.

Castiel had resorted to burying his face in Dean’s chest and the Alpha gave his cheek one tight squeeze with the other hand before wrapping his arm around the Omega’s waist because he could practically smell his anxiety.

“You know, it’s probably the pheromones talking but your eyes are kind of a turn on, not in a creepy way but like they’re weird but really gorgeous,”

Dean had tried to comfort Castiel, try to give him some form of assurance but he just ended up babbling nonsense.

There was no initial reply as Dean slipped his finger fully into Castiel, working up to a rhythmic pace as his finger entered and exited the shuddering creature.

“Sometimes I don’t like them…I wish they were brown,”

Castiel fumbled against Dean’s chest, his breaths puffing in short pauses.

Dean had his two fingers teasing the entrance as he asked Castiel permission to enter another.

After granting such, Castiel wiggled a little as he felt Dean stretching the small space open, his middle and index fingers being refused as they tried to.

He had only pushed them in a little before pulling them out and then sliding them in this time, more successfully.

Dean, in spite of his coarse hands, was gentle as he pleasured Castiel who all but relaxed against him.

“Feels better now, doesn’t it?”

Dean inquired, even though he already knew the answer from Castiel’s aroused scent, how deeply his fingers were digging into his shoulders and how his slick was making it easier for Dean’s fingers to smoothly enter and leave as they pleased.

Castiel hummed in reply, choosing to appreciate Dean by nuzzling his face into his neck and chest.

Dean began to walk towards the shower and Castiel followed aimlessly, clinging to him without fail.

There was some stumbling as they entered the shower but the water was the perfect temperature of warmth and Dean leaned back against the wall in order to support both their bodies.

By now, Dean was mesmerized by Castiel, as he switched between grinding his pelvis forward against Dean’s and pushing back against the three fingers that Dean had stuffed deeply into his flower.

The Alpha pecked open-mouthed kisses all over his cheek and at his forehead until Castiel glanced up at him.

His blue eyes were blown and he seemed in awe of the Alpha as he parted his lips, head craned slightly back as if begging for him to grasp ownership of his mouth as well.

Dean snapped forward causing teeth to collide and accidental lip biting but neither of the two seemed to care much, for they were more concerned with the primal instinct within their skins that urged them to devour the other.

Castiel had lost all inhibitions as he whined and whimpered and allowed Dean to take and tease and torment as he pleased.

His fingers had become rougher as the fourth was added to the mix and all Castiel could have done was hiss and endure.

His body had tensed up after a while and he cried out quietly as his back arched and he hid his face where Dean’s neck met his shoulder.

Dean had felt Castiel sully his chest and he stroked his insides once or twice more before removing his fingers and wrapping the second arm around him.

The Omega had gone slack against him and Dean wondered if Castiel was still trapped in his high or if he had been overwhelmed again.

“Hey buddy, you with me?”

He nudged his nose against his ear and unconsciously scented him by rubbing their cheeks together.

Castiel stirred, mumbling, “We are still getting takeout right?”

Dean could not help but chuckle at Novak as he extended his arms so that he could see his face.

“You want Chinese food or pizza?”

“Chinese please,”

He clung to Dean abruptly which caused the Alpha to stumble before regaining his footing again.

Dean had come to realize that the orgasm was probably still affecting Castiel because his omega side was showing more than on average which in turn had sparked his protectoral instincts.

Semi-embarrassed, he pried Castiel from himself and said, “Let’s clean you up first and then we can do that whole cuddling shxt,”

He did not mean it but he assumed that by the time he was finished, Castiel would have probably snapped out of it by then.

When they were done, he switched off the water and wrapped a towel around Castiel and himself respectively.

The Omega still seemed a bit dazed, so Dean led him back into his room while he turned to change and snatch the menu and phone off his chest of drawers.

He turned to ask Castiel what he wanted but saw that no one else was in the room.

Rubbing his hand over his face, he threw the menu with the phone onto the bed and headed to Sam’s room.

Castiel had just pulled on a white, baggy shirt and had bent over to pull on his longue pants when he winched.

Dean hurried along and straightened him back up, “Hey, let me help you,”

He held the pants legs open and Castiel stepped into one and then the other before Dean hiked them up and adjusted them at his waist.

“Thanks,”

“It’s fine. Look. I know I blew up at you last time and I’m still sorry but if you want, you can come hang in my room until the food reaches, I was just about to order,”

Dean laced his fingers through the damp curls as he spoke.

Soon enough, Castiel was crawling into his bed and under the covers as Dean turned off the lights and turned on the less harsh light of the lamp.

He plopped down onto the bed and as the phone rung, he shuffled closer and played with Castiel’s darkened curls.

The Omega turned onto his side and stared up at Dean, his eyes clear and his bottom lip swollen from where Dean had bitten into it unintentionally.

The Alpha glanced away to place the order and when he had finished, he tossed the phone aside and pulled up Netflix, handing over the remote to Castiel.

The Omega cradled it to his chest as Dean sunk low into the bed, head propped up against pillows before giving it back.

“What do you want to watch?”

Castiel shook his head, “I just want to sleep for a little bit…”

“At least recommend something for me, will you?”

He tickled Castiel’s cheek with a finger and he wrinkled his nose in return.

“Star Wars: The Force Awakens. I don’t know if you’ll like it but it’s one of my favourites,”

He yawned, curling into the pillow with a smack of his lips and Dean snorted before pulling up the movie.

*

A couple of days later, Castiel had resumed school and everything seemed to be going well.

Mr Masters seemed to have given Crowley a stern talking to because he had apologized to Castiel, though reluctantly.

Even Meg had started interacting with him, smiling in the hallway whenever she and Dean passed by.

Speaking of Dean, he and Castiel seemed to be getting along better, so much so that, they were seated in the kitchen, chairs facing one another discussing Star Wars.

Dean had taken a liking to the series and Castiel was happy about that, smiling over his coffee as they laughed together.

Though, this was soon interrupted by Sam, who infiltrated the kitchen with his moose hair.

“Were you two just laughing?”

He inquired with a suspicious expression.

Dean immediately went to check the pancakes and Castiel fixed Sam with an incredulous expression,

“What planet do you even live on? Apparently it isn’t this one,”

He shrugged and collapsed onto one of the kitchen chairs, accepting the mug when Castiel handed over his coffee as good gesture.

“Are we still going to see mom again today?”

Sammy asked aloud, stroking his finger along the mouth of the mug.

"As soon as you get dressed," he affirmed, placing the pancakes down on the table with a large jug of grape juice.

"If you want, you can always tag along, you're invited to come upstairs and say hi, I'm more than positive that she remembers you,"

Dean addressed Castiel and he agreed, sensing something in his eyes.

*

Sammy ran up to the traditionally Victorian designed house.

This town had been more on the countryside with fresh air and Castiel had peered out of the car curiously.

Wise trees lined the walkway towards the main white stairs of the porch and Dean watched on as Castiel made it his requirement to hop on every smooth rock that made up the pathway.

He balanced himself with much thought and he only stumbled when Dean had intervened with his childish ways, smashing into him.

They exchanged their ususal banter and Castiel climbed the stairs, thinking back on memories he had not thought of in a while.

By the time that they had entered, Sam's voice was already ringing throughout the halls and a strong laughter seemed to be indulging him.

Dean had been heading down the left hallway and up the staircase when he stopped, glancing at Castiel who stood at the foot.

"I-I think I'll just hang downstairs like last time. I don't want to stick my nose where it doesn't belong,"

Dean beckoned Castiel closer and climbed, step by step until he was a step below him.

"Can you loosen up for once and not act so formal? You ran around in her house on so many occasions in your underwear, stop being so pretentious,"

Dean said, quite exasperated.

Castiel shrunk in on himself a little and then breathed, "I know...I just get anxious sometimes, sue me."

"Maybe after you get a job,"

He dragged him onto his stair, a firm hand on his shoulder before urshering him forward.

Castiel, hands together, walked into a brightly lit room.

The curtains blowing magically as if governed by fairies.

He spotted Sam seated alongside a beautiful blonde woman, dressed in blue jeans and a peach blouse.

Her face beamed with joy, still chuckling at whatever it was that Sam had said.

The smile on her face glowed magificently and Castiel glanced back to see Dean, positioned almost like his shadow.

"Dean," She breathed, almost as if experiencing her first sight of the world, "I see you've brought a visitor with you this time,"

"Hey mom," He brightened up immediately and Castiel walked over with him as he gave her a hug.

Mary Winchester had extended her arms towardsCastiel and he returned the favour, inhaling her mother like scent.

She felt warm and comforting and reminded him of when his older brothers and sisters would hug him tightly.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs Winchester,"

Castiel spoke quietly amd her eyes widened in surprise at the voice.

"Castiel? Castiel Novak?"

He nodded as she looked him over as if to confirm her thoughts.

Mary then turned to elbow her son in the stomach and he whined as if he were an eight year old.

"You should have told me that you were bringing him," She scolded Castiel and then asked, "Is your mother here as well?"

Castiel gave a strained "No" and she nodded in understanding.

Mary Winchester and Hailey Novak had been close, so close that it was questionable.

They had been best friends, the kind that desired to get married at the same time, have their kids play together and grow old together but things changed.

Hailey had found herself head over heels for a guy that was all wrong for her and Mary tried but could not live her life for her.

Her friend was slowly changing, morphing but still held the same connection with her.

Their children did play together, for quite a while but the only friendship that had survived seemed to be that of Castiel and Sam.

There had been sadness and doubt in her eyes but Mary led them outside into the garden to have an early brunch.

Castiel sat in befween the brothers as Sam messaged Jessica on his phone and Dean was busy discarding and folding his plaid overshirt.

The day was not humid but he liked the feel of the countryside's fresh air.

Castiel had glanced over and they shared a gaze, as if recognizing each other's existence before glancing away.

"It's nice here," Castiel declared, admiring the flowers and various potted plants.

"Yeah...Mom's got some respiratory issues so the air out here is better for her. You know? Her health is important."

Dean murmured a little and Castiel nodded though he did not miss the uncertainty in his voice, though, at this stage Mary had brought along some orange juice and cheese paste sandwiches for them.

"So Castiel, John has told me that you've been living with them, you can tell me if they haven't been treating you well, Winchesters are usually a grumpy bunch,"

"Tell me about it, I've been suffering all on my own,"

He sighed and the two brothers scoffed almost identically.

"You're the worse dude, since you're the one that hoards all the blankets,"

Sam interjected.

"And always whine when we have to go grocery shopping,"

Dean supported not a second later.

"Point taken. I'm sorry that they're this way, it's their father's bad habits, I swear,"

She joked.

Castiel laughed and their was a unanimous uproar from the siblings in response.

"I can't believe you've grown so big. Just the other day, the three of y'all had my house wrecked and covered in toys. Sam trying to build a teliscope out of lego and you and Dean running about on one of your adventures,"

She recalled with a pleased expression.

“That's before they started fighting all the time, it's unbelievable actually,"

Sam stated carelessly, stuffing another sandwich into his mouth before going back to his texting.

Mary's face contorted into disbelief and she glanced at the two as if commanding an explanation.

"It's fine mom, Sammy is just exaggerating as usual,"

Dean dejected with a roll of his eyes.

"It's not fighting. Sometimes we can both be a bit hotheaded and we clash at times, that's all. Although, it's not as bad nowadays,"

She did not seem to accept this new information but did not question it.

"Strange. You two had been the bestest of friends, sometimes when Sam was still a kid, he would feel left out and cry," She ruffled Sam's hair and he huffed with a smile, "Castiel would always grab Dean's hand and drag him all over the house and out into the backyard. I'm surprised he turned out to an Alpha."

"Excuse me?"

Dean blinked.

"Don't tell your father, he'll lecture me about the Winchester lineage for hours, but you were so quiet back then and sweet and reserved as a child. In all honestly, my money was on Castiel being the Alpha. He was an assertive kid, confident for his age and strong willed. Like you would follow him around the house without question and you two were the worse when Castiel had to leave. Temper tantrums galore."

Castiel had a smug expression on his face when he looked to Dean.

"I can't believe this. So what did you think I was going to be? An Omega?!"

She raised a questioning eyebrow, in such a Dean-esque manner, "Is there something wrong with Omegas? Because I know I taught you better than that."

"Sorry mom. No mom. But you were just off. It's actually the opposite."

"You're an Omega?"

She asked Castiel with such happiness that he actually felt proud of his status.

"Yes. Because it's definitely better than being an Alpha,"

He grinned and she chuckled.

"We Omegas gotta stick together,"

She agreed.

"I cannot believe this,"

Dean exhaled before draining his glass of juice and refilling it.

Mary's phone at that time began to ring and she finished through her pocket.

The conversation was short and she had risen from her seat, "Aunt Ellen is going to be home soon. She'll cook some extra food for y'all. I'm going to prep the ingredients, why don't you guys show Castiel around in the mean while?"

"Hey Sammy, let's go down by the creek again,"

Dean said with excitement.

Sam fixed him a look of utter disgust, "No. Last time you threw me into the freezing water and I had a cold for the whole week. Plus I want to catch up on Doctor Who."

"Let's go to the creek. It sounds nice," Castiel replied, tugging at Sam's sleeve until he said yes.

The three had wondered off into nature but all it took was some mosquitoes for Sam to retreat back towards while Castiel sat on the numerous rocks and Dean removed his T-shirt and jeans before walking into the water.

"This is the life,"

Dean announced and Castiel sat there watching him, more enthralled with Dean than Narcissus had been with his own reflection.

"You coming?"

He called expectantly and Castiel shrugs off his jeans and T-shirt.

Shivering in his boxers, he slowly enters the creek, trying to get use to the temperature while trying to keep Dean from drowning him.

When that does not work, he opts to splash him ruthlessly and Castiel has to fight back in turn.

"Where's this so called Alpha? Huh?"

Dean questioned humorously and Castiel gave a soft growl before launching himself at him.

There was a scuffle and some chuckles as Castiel repeatedly threw fists at Dean and he tried to deflect them.

However, when he became tired in the process, he allowed Dean to grab his fists and bring them towards his chest.

Dean seemed to cradle them subconsciously and he glanced around as if to ward off any and everyone one before he looked back down at Castiel.

Castiel had expected Dean to lean over but instead he pulled them underwater and kissed him there.

He didn't complain, once he was able to feel that tongue against his own, he was content.

The change in atmosphere felt as if they were in their own world, the chilling water being a reminder to Castiel that it was actually happening.

His world was balanced, he felt as if he had found order in the chaos of his existence and when they came up for breath, Castiel wrapped his arms and legs around Dean, wishing that he could have this always.

Though, despite the adventures of the evening, the day gradually came to an end.

*

Castiel exhaled as he entered the front door, tossing his bag aside.

He pouted, calling out for Dean as he headed toward the kitchen.

The lights were off and he sighed as a result.

Castiel's day had not gone too well, he had forgotten his homework, had failed a test and his mother had passed to see him at lunch time.

Even though he knew that he shouldn't, all Castiel wanted at this point was Dean's cooking and probably a minor make out session.

It was a dangerous line but he wanted the Alpha's arms to wrap around him and embrace him so tightly that he lost his breath.

He felt like a stereotypical Omega, whining and yearning for their Alpha whenever things got bad but Dean wasn't his Alpha, not by a long shot.

Though the more he thought about it, he came to realize that was just an unreasonable stereotype considering that Alphas would act the same in similar instances.

Some Alphas were actually twice as emotional as Omegas, the Betas were generally the calmer of the three.

Emotions were common to all as far as he was concerned.

He sluggishly dragged himself down the hallway and was about to push open Dean's cracked door when he heard someone curse aloud.

Normally, this would not have phased him but the voice was too high pitched and too feminine to be Dean's.

He peered inside.

His heart stagnated.

He blinked and gulped.

He caught sight of someone gracing Dean's lap.

Her hair was dark and long and brushed against Dean's hands where they were grasping at her breasts.

Her chest would constrict every other second as Dean kissed up her neck, mouth then latched onto her shoulder.

Somehow Castiel had not realized at first but the creaking sound of the bed had felt like agonizing screeches against his eardrums.

Her moans were the softest yet the most vibrant, like wind rustling chimes on a sunny afternoon.

For a split second, Castiel stared on wondering if this was what Dean preferred.

It wasn't like Castiel made ridiculous noise but he had a tendency to squeal and whimper the majority of the time like a little puppy.

Dean's hands came to grasp onto her hips and Castiel could see him forcing his own up against hers as her back arched away from his chest.

Castiel's breath lagged a bit as he looked on because they looked a lot like lovers.

Explicitly in the physical sense but also appearance wise.

Dean's jeans were still around his ankles, his shirt gone somewhere unseen, likewise her underwear was gone, blouse and bra yanked up but never removed and what appeared to be her skirt was rolled up at her waist.

It looked like one of those romantic scenes where they were so in love that they had just attacked one another and didn't bother with clothes or they were sneaking around as teenagers do.

Castiel could not believe that he was jealous.

His nerves felt electrified as he entered the bathroom and locked the door.

His back leaned against the wall and he ran his hands over his face.

He was overreacting and he wasn't sure why, maybe his hormones?

He squeezed his eyes shut, between his thighs felt hot and heavy and he felt disgusted with himself.

The bathroom felt smaller and he changed out of his clothes, hopping in and turning on the shower head.

He adjusted the water so that it was slightly cold and he relaxed, his muscles less heated.

Meanwhile, Dean had himself buried deep inside of Lisa, body shuddering from the feeling.

His eyes were closed and no matter how much he tried, he kept thinking of those blue eyes and if they had not been home alone, he could've sworn that Castiel was in the house too, the scent strong.

"You sure your ex isn't going to kill me for this?"

He spoke in a raspy tone, chuckling slightly.

"Honestly, I'm probably going to end up killing him first,"

Lisa threatened though it came out strained and highlighted by a moan.

"Why did you stop?"

She questioned when Dean froze.

"The shower's on...Shxt. I think someone's home,"

He whispered and they immediately separated and began scrambling for their clothes.

Dean yanked up his jeans, zipping and buttoning them quickly.

Lisa scrambled to readjust her clothes before they were a silent scramble to get her out the house.

After a few quiet moments, Dean went to knock on the bathroom door thinking that it might be Sam or Castiel.

"Yeah..."

Castiel called out meekly and Dean had relaxed.

"You going to let me in buddy?"

Castiel crawled out of the shower, wrapping himself in a towel before he unlocked the door.

When Dean saw the little boy wrapped up, his heart fluttered and he smiled as he walked in.

He locked the door behind him,

"Was the towel really necessary?"

Castiel shrugged, "You had someone over, it was just a precaution,"

He glanced Dean over, his hair was a ruffled mess, his neck past his chest was a festering rose colour.

He looked embarrassed as he ran his hands over his face,

"You saw that... Crap! Cas I'm really sorry, she's one of my friends. Came over and was telling me about her crappy ex and that she needed a rebound. It wasn't anything planned."

"It's not like you have to explain yourself to me. There isn't much point to it,"

Castiel clarified, trying for a nonchalant tone as he returned to the call of the warm water.

"Come on, don't be like that, I just don't want you to think that ... that I sleep around for fun or something,"

Castiel gave him a side glare but he undressed, nevertheless, and climbed in.

Novak grumbled under his breath.

"I'm being serious,"

Dean countered, pushing past to grab the body wash.

Castiel snorted, "Just be useful and scrub my back, I really don't care considering it's not any of my concern,"

He turned, pulling his hair from his neck and Dean reached over to rest his large palms onto his shoulders.

Though he was irritated, he closed his eyes and hummed as Dean worked his hands into his shoulders and down his back.

Castiel liked the fragility and minuteness that he was experiencing and Dean was content to appreciate the length of his neck.

Neither spoke for a little while, that being until Dean had his chest against Castiel's back.

He rubbed his scent into his neck and Castiel squirmed, complaining.

The Omega's attitude had led to a sour smell which assaulted Dean's nostrils and he sought to calm him through scenting, hoping that the pheromones would be enough.

The tension in Cas' back minimized and a grin broke out across Dean's face.

"If you promise that you're not mad, we can always go watch a movie while wrapped up in a blanket, that sound good?"

Castiel only grunted in response.

"I'll make you some of that dip that like you and grab some chips from the cornerstore."

Dean baited, smiling when Castiel mumbled, "I want hot dogs too,"

He pecked his cheek and then turned back to the shower and started washing himself,

"Alright then I'll run out and get them while you look for something to watch,"

Dean had eventually left and Castiel changed into some boxers and a baggy grey jersey that fell over them.

He sat in the middle of the sheets, flicking through Dean's show list until he stopped on the Walking Dead, reading over the synopsis before pressing play on the first episode.

He caught up on the earlier episodes while Dean came back and began preparing the snacks, leaving some left over hot dogs in the fridge for Sammy.

He came with a tray and placed it on the bed as he crawled in.

Castiel immediately muscled over and grabbed one of the hot dogs biting into it.

Dean shook his head playfully and when they were done, both had moved up to the headboard.

"Hey Cas..."

The Omega's ears perked up and he glanced between the television and the Alpha,

"Hmmm?"

"You're fine with what happened right? I mean, you don't feel hurt or anything right?"

"Why would I feel hurt? I'm not judging you but it's just manners to let me know since we've been you know. Intimate."

Castiel paused the show, looking Dean dead in the eye with a fixed gaze.

"You're acting as if I'm going to give you a disease or something,"

Dean retorted.

"Don't get so defensive, that's not what I meant and you know it,"

Castiel snapped.

"I'm not!"

His nostrils flared and the vein in Dean's neck protruded dangerously.

Castiel felt his own teeth gritting and when he breathed, he relaxed the anger in himself.

Like so many times before, he and Dean found themselves in this situation again yet somehow Castiel was able to dissect himself from it.

He could see this sudden anger in both of them, Castiel knew where his grew from but where did Dean's stem from?

His teeth were partly bared and looked just about ready to snap.

Castiel remained quiet.

One always caught more flies with sugar than vinegar.

So for probably the first genuine time, Castiel calmed himself.

He shuffled closer and Dean seemed on high alert.

Castiel crawled into his lap and reached to dip his face into the fall of Dean's neck.

"What the hell are you doing Novak?"

"Nothing..."

He murmured, cringing at his aggressive tone but wrapped his arms around his neck nevertheless.

"S-Stop it..."

Dean's voice came out less confident this time.

"If I came across as offending, that was not my intention... And I am sorry,"

Castiel pulled back, resting his palms on his chest as he spoke.

"If my tone was mean, it's probably my hormones screwing me over,"

Castiel added a little bit after.

His thumb brushed the Alpha's cheek.

"Stop pouting, it drives me insane,"

Dean mumbled, straining to bring himself closer to Castiel.

He allowed Dean to poke at his bottom lip and he kissed at the finger.

The Alpha chuckled as he pressed his finger playfully between both lips.

Castiel opened his mouth a little and then closed it around Dean's finger.

Dean's eyes seemed curious and Castiel hesitantly touched his finger with his tongue.

The Alpha sensed his uncertainty and pushed the finger deeper into his mouth to caress at the wet organ.

"You don't have to be shy Cas, go ahead,"

Dean spoke some words of encouragement.

He pulled back, revealing Dean's slightly moistened finger, "Okay and well...I meant what I said...I wasn't trying to be rude, I just. I may have gotten a little jealous, which is stupid."

He took Dean's hand again and nuzzled his cheek into it, pecked at the center and when he brought the same finger back to his lips, Dean had ushered two instead to which Castiel accepted.

He had licked them individually, slipped his tongue between them and had begun suckling on them both.

"It was a stupid decision on my part. I should have thought it over beforehand. And I get it...I mean sometimes it irritates me when you talk about Alfie. Guess the hormones have us both messed up."

Dean stated.

He had his teeth chewing into his bottom at the sight of Cas with his eyes closed and mouth working sincerely.

"I-Cas. How about we get back to the show. If you keep doing that, we're not going to be able to finish the second season."

Dean gulped.

He dragged the fingers from his mouth slowly, kissing them goodbye with a flick of his tongue.

"What if I don't want to?"

Castiel inquired, holding onto either side of Dean's face.

"Then I'll try my best to pry you away,"

Dean stated, forcing Castiel around so that he could have his chest against his back.

His arms wrapped around the Omega and he handed him the remote to which he grumbled but pressed play.

He snuggled back against the strong chest, quite comfortable.

Nearing the end of season two, Castiel had made a comment and awaited an answer but must to his astonishment, he craned his neck to see that Dean has fallen asleep and he scurried lower before rolling in his stomach to bury his face into his chest.

He fell sleep without much effort.

They were sleeping peacefully for a while until Dean had been awoken by his cell, it had been Sam saying that he would be leaving for home soon. That Jessica's mom would be dropping him as soon as they were done studying.

Dean, in his drowsy state had the phone in one had and Castiel asleep in the other.

He held his back buy after the call had to tend to waiting him.

He shook him lightly and he stirred and on the fourth try came through.

"Sam's going to be home soon,"

He aided him to his feet and wrapped his arm around his waist to carry him to his shared bedroom which was fairly easy until after Dean had tucked him into bed.

While Dean tucked in the sheets and murmured," That's it, there you go, snug as a bug," Castiel had his arms around his neck and when Dean tried to leave, he had him in a metal grip, refusing to let go.

"Castiel. Let go love,"

Dean encouraged to all of Castiel's protest.

Dean had resorted to giving him such a suffocating that he had no choice but to retreat.

"Alpha. Don't go..."

Castiel murmured as he curled to his side, falling into the depths of sleep.

On his way back to his room, Dean had switched off the television and dropped back onto his bed.

He knew that Castiel didn't realize his words but they rung in Dean's ears and caused an outburst in his blood.

Yanking the sheets over his legs, he closed his eyes and thought back to when he had been kissing Castiel for the first time.

Grabbing himself, he began to wank himself off as he imagined Castiel's voice in that scenario calling him 'Alpha'.

One thing led to another and his thoughts became dangerous as in place of Lisa, all he could think about was screwing Castiel into the mattress and as ashamed as he felt, Dean came in his hand, secretly in love with Castiel's mistake.


End file.
